Autonomy
by Call Me Bambi
Summary: Draco isn't coping well with turning his back to the Dark, and a confident, easy-going Harry Potter decides to drag him out of his shell and help him through. Drarry. Rated M for safety. TBC, will be updated within 5 days.
1. Me

Hello, Readers :)  
So, I really wanted Gryffindor Golden Boy Harry James Potter to rub off on our Slytherin Prince so that we can be blessed with a delightful "fuck it, I don't care" Draco. This is the product of those desires.

Summary: Draco isn't coping well with turning his back to the Dark, and a confident, easy-going Harry Potter decides to drag him out of his shell and help him through.  
Warnings: M/M and F/M relationships, scenes of a sexual nature, language, prejudice and discrimination, some bashing, and a dramatic Snape thrown in for good measure (because that's my favourite Snape, and it should be yours too).

* * *

###

* * *

Harry was in the library working on his first assignment of the year, his sixth year. Ron and Hermione sat opposite him, their hushed bickering serving as white noise as he twirled his quill and sat back in his chair, only half focused on the charms essay before him. His gaze kept being drawn across the room towards a bent over head of long, platinum locks that swayed slightly as their owner worked on their own essay. As if feeling the weight of his stare, Draco looked up, offering him a confused, tentative, small smile before his eyes once again became downcast. Harry shook his head slightly in awed amusement when he realised that Draco's quill had not stilled in its quick movement over his parchment during the whole interaction. Harry discarded his own quill, allowing himself a small break as he dropped his head into his arms, mind drifting off into the memory of his last interaction with the Slytherin.

It had been the day before, and Harry had been out wondering the castle during a free period, feeling restless after a long summer of hard labour and chores at the Dursley's. He had accidentally stumbled across Draco crying quietly in Myrtle's bathroom. When their eyes met through the cracked reflection of the dirty mirror, Draco had broken down in front of Harry, clinging to the loose fabric of his school robes as he confessed everything. Harry had been shocked to hear of Voldemort's plans to initiate Draco into the Death Eaters, forcing the Malfoy heir to watch muggles and muggle-borns be tortured and setting him the task of killing Dumbledore. He hadn't voiced his surprise, choosing instead to offer softly spoken support and understanding. He had held Draco close, running a soothing hand over his spine and whispering reassurances in his ear.

Once Draco had calmed, Harry had practically dragged him to the Headmaster's office, coaxing him to spill the story to Dumbledore. Harry had nearly socked Dumbledore when the headmaster just smiled a wistful smile, telling them that he already knew of the plans and what Draco had been through.

He had only been stopped by the frantic, darkly powerful form of Severus Snape entering the office, seeming to have somehow overheard the entire conversation. Snape had ignored the two sixth years and slammed both hands onto Dumbledore's desk, pleading with the elderly wizard to keep Draco safe and away from the Dark Lord's clutches. Harry was shocked to see the usually calm and cold man begging so openly for someone else's sake, fear and desperation clearly etched into the pale face.

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. Our young Draco here will be just fine, Severus," Dumbledore addressed him with a sweet voice and a twinkle in his eye.

"It's not that simple, Albus," Snape bit out, "The Dark Lord will know that Draco has betrayed him. Don't give me that look, _he will know_ , he always knows. Even if Draco doesn't join the Light and stays neutral, he is a threat, a traitor. And traitors are always…eliminated. He has forces everywhere, Albus. To guarantee Draco's safety just because he is at Hogwarts is both foolish and naïve."

Harry could almost feel the panic rolling off the body beside him in waves, and so he decided to step closer, blindly reaching out his hand. He didn't take the other's; it was just a silent show of support, an unspoken offer, but his own skin burned a little warmer when long, cold fingers gripped his. He shuffled closer, linking their fingers together.

Dumbledore glanced to the two boys, so quickly that Harry would have missed it if he hadn't been paying close attention to the man's every word and move. "I assure you," Dumbledore continued, once more addressing Snape, "Draco will come to no harm inside these walls. Beyond the usual petty squabbles of children, that is."

"Albus, that is rid-"

"Severus, my boy, I give you my word."

"That is not enough!" Snape yelled, hot fury spiking his tone. Harry felt the hand in his tremble at the angry outburst and gave it what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze as the professor continued, "Your word is not enough, Albus, not any more, not since…" Snape glanced over his shoulder at Harry, his eyes locking with his for a moment as if searching for something. He turned back to the headmaster with a deep sigh, "You've given me your word before and it wasn't enough. Draco is all I have left. I need more."

Dumbledore steepled his hands together before him, elbows placed neatly on the desk as he leaned forward with a kindly smile. He didn't appear in the slightest bit fazed by Snape's temper. "I think between the two of us, Severus, we will be able to keep an eye on the boy and his safety. If my assumptions are correct, I think Harry here is also willing to," bright, intelligent eyes dipped down to the interlocked fingers of the two students, "Lend a hand in assuring Draco's wellbeing."

Harry thought Draco might pull away from him in embarrassment, but when the pale hand never slackened its strong hold he gave a resolute nod towards the professors. He wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to, or the magnitude of his promise, but he knew that after all he had heard he couldn't abandon Draco. He heard a small, almost relieved breath escape the thin, pale lips of the boy beside him and his resolution strengthened.

"So, that's the plan, is it?" Snape's voice was an icy, vicious drawl, "We'll offer him some brief protection at meals and in my classes, maybe spare him a nod in the halls, then what? Leave the rest up to the great Harry Potter? An idiot with a hero complex that not only hates Draco and has actively sought to cause him harm in the past, but who also struggles to keep _himself_ alive on a year to year basis, let alone those around him. There is always at least one of Potter's little friends in the hospital wing at any given point in time, and Potter himself might as well have a permanent bed there."

"That's not fair, godfather," Draco murmured quietly. He didn't turn to look at Harry, knowing that seeing the surprised, awed look on his face at Draco defending him might crumble his resolve. He met Snape's eyes straight on, not blinking, willing the man he considered family to understand, "He may hate me, but he's still here, isn't he? I trust in that. At any point he could have interjected, refused, even gotten angry at the burden that the headmaster is proposing to put on his shoulders. And yet, he is still here."

Harry nodded dully, a throbbing ache still in his stomach at the potions master's words. The man had summed up all of his fears, insecurities, and darkest truths in a matter of moments. The names and faces of all the people he had sworn to protect but ultimately failed swam through his mind. He sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he met Snape's eyes with a steely determination. "You are right, sir," He spoke calmly, with a strength he didn't know he possessed, "A lot of people have been hurt because of me. But I always try my best, and I always keep my promises. I promise that I will try to keep Malfoy safe, to the best of my ability, for as long as he is willing to accept my promise, and for as long as he is willing to accept…" He trailed of, turning slightly to meet grey eyes with a small, almost tentative smile, "as long as he is willing to accept me."

"You don't have to do that, Potter," Draco murmured, his voice barely carrying in the quiet room.

"I know. But I will anyway." Harry's smile grew slightly wider, more goofy, and a lightness filled his eyes, "Just don't go trying to get yourself killed, alright? Look after yourself, make the trials and tribulations of saving your arse as easy as possible, 'kay?"

"Prat."

"Git."

"Enough, boys, and mind your language," Dumbledore called out, but there was no reprimand in the indulgent look he was giving them, as if watching two children fight over the last biscuit. "Harry has made a valid point. Draco is also a very capable wizard, one of the best in his year, and I have no doubt he will grow into a fine and powerful young man. I think you may be underestimating his ability, Severus," Dumbledore nodded to the professor in question, "Even without all of us, I would speculate that Draco is more than capable of handling any problems he may face at Hogwarts."

Snape looked as if he was about to object, but his mouth snapped shut with an audible clicking of teeth. He knew the headmaster was right; Draco was a rather exceptional student and his father had seen to it that he was more than able to hold his own, or at least put up a good fight, against potential enemies. He blinked slowly, his shoulders dropping slightly in defeat, "This is the end of this conversation, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

###

The golden trio entered the Great Hall in a bubble of light-hearted energy and laughter. Harry reflexively glanced around the Hall, a habit he'd developed to simultaneously smile and wave at friends he passed and suss out who was looking to cause him trouble. His eyes fell on the Slytherin table, his smile dropping to a frown. He watched Draco, the slender body hunched low in his seat, not bothering to so much as touch the food before him. He saw the whisperings and subtle pointing aimed at the blonde by his housemates, and the not so subtle louder taunts and 'accidental' knocks. His frown deepened, and he gestured for Ron and Hermione to head on towards the Gryffindor table without him.

Draco didn't notice as Harry made his way over to him, his quick reflexes the only thing stopping him from jumping three feet in the air when a warm, heavy hand clapped down onto his shoulder. "You okay, Malfoy?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"I don't need your help, Potter."

"Good, because I wasn't offering it. I was merely asking if you're okay, Malfoy."

The tension didn't leave Draco's shoulders as he felt hateful eyes burning into him and his unwanted companion. "I'm fine, Potter," He muttered stiffly.

"Enthusiastic as ever. May I sit with you?"

Draco swivelled his face up to look at the looming figure, staring at Harry as if the brunette had just asked him to elope in Vegas. His voice came out in a strained, forced-calm tone, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Alright," Harry agreed easily, "Come and sit with me instead, then."

"Again, not your best idea, Potter. Maybe you're asking a little too much of your brain's functional capacity?"

Harry shrugged in that same easy, and Draco thought infuriating, way of his, a soft, noncommittal smile on his face, "Well, whatever, it's just an offer. You can sit here glaring at your potatoes or sit and glare at me as we talk about quidditch and how I'm going to beat your arse in the upcoming match. Do what you want, it's your choice."

And with that Harry was gone, slipping into the crowd and heading to his own table. Draco was left gaping at his back, eyes wide. He swivelled his legs out from under the table and pushed up off the bench in a single graceful movement, storming his way over to the Gryffindor table. He must have had quite the look on his face as Neville Longbottom squeaked when he saw him approaching, scooting up the bench, allowing a good amount of space next to Harry. Draco angrily filled that space, making sure to clearly show his disdain and jab Harry with his elbow as he lowered into the seat.

"There is no way you are beating me in the next match, scarhead."

Harry just smiled at him dopily, "Are you talking prophetically, or statistically? I don't suppose it matters, you're wrong, either way."

Draco snatched up a fork and prodded it lightly into Harry's arm, but with enough force to make the boy raise his hands defensively. Draco took the opportunity to steal Harry's plate, sliding it before himself. He speared a piece of salad with his new weapon and gestured with it towards Harry, "Big words for such a tiny brain. Did that bookworm friend of yours finally shove a dictionary down your ineloquent throat?"

Harry glanced across the table at Hermione, not caring about the shell-shocked look on her face as he turned back to Draco with a playful smirk, "No, it was a thesaurus," a wink, "And she shoved it up my arse."

A sharp cough erupted from the blonde and he thumped his chest, hard, choking on the mouthful of lettuce he'd just swallowed. Harry just stared at him, a single eyebrow raised, but his calm, innocent facade could only last so long and a small chuckle escaped his lips as Draco struggled to regain his composure.

"That'll teach you for stealing my food," Harry stated with a flash of teeth before reaching out to slowly assemble himself another plate.

"I'll remember that for next time."

"…Next time?"

"Fuck off, Potter."

###

"What are you two going to work on?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron as they entered the library after their final class of the day.

They were only in their fourth week back at school, but the workload had soon begun piling up. Hermione was determined to drag Ron and Harry along to all her private study sessions after they had barely managed to scrape through fifth year. Harry had shrugged and agreed; McGonagall had also told him to focus more on his studies or give up on a career as an Auror. Ron was more reluctant but had soon realised no amount of grumbling would make his best friends change their minds.

"The Transfiguration reading McGonagall set yesterday," Hermione breathed out as she managed to dump her textbooks forcefully yet neatly atop a free table.

Harry sighed, "I've already done it; I couldn't sleep last night, so I thought I might as well be productive. I've made notes, and I think I understand the principle fairly well." He glanced around the quiet room, his gaze falling on a familiar face, "But one thing I don't understand is the effects of using different rose species in brewing Amortentia. Malfoy seems to be working on that paper now, I'll go study with him."

Hermione frowned, concern clearly evident on her face, "You're not sleeping again? How come, are you having nightmares? Is the dormitory too loud? You know, I read this article over the summer about light pollution and how blue light specifically can…you're not listening to me, are you?" She huffed out an annoyed breath when Harry's eyes refocused on her from where they'd been staring blankly into the middle distance, "You really should take better care of yourself, Harry."

"Yeah, I will."

She rolled her eyes; she was far too intelligent to believe his words were a promise and knew a losing battle when she saw one. Her own eyes drifted to where Draco had his nose buried in a book, "Are you sure it's a good idea to ask Malfoy to study with him? It's one thing for you two to have the occasional civil conversation and not tear each other's throats out, but this might be kicking the figurative hornet's nest just a little too hard. He seems rather busy, and you do have a knack for drawing the worst sides out of each other. I don't mind helping you with any potions problems you have."

Ron looked pained as he jumped into the conversation with a moan, "Hermione, I need you to do my work more than Harry does. If he wants to go be a nerd, then let him do it."

"I am not doing your work for you, Ronald," Hermione clipped, her tone portraying her annoyance but staying quiet enough to not draw Madam Pince's scowl with practiced ease. "And since when are you supportive of Harry studying? You've been fighting him all term. Not to mention you've been adamant to show your displeasure whenever Malfoy's name has been brought up. I thought you'd hate Harry studying with him."

Ron's sheepish look turned to a crooked grin, "Well, we all know it's not going to work out. They'll end up fighting like always, and it might be some entertainment from how dull everything is this year."

Harry just yawned and shrugged, "Yeah, maybe, whatever, we'll see." He turned and headed towards Draco's table with a softly called, "Bye, guys."

He dropped his bag at the end of the otherwise empty desk. Falling into a seat beside Draco, he rummaged for his own books and parchment with a casual smile as if this were an everyday occurrence for the two, "Hey, you're working on potions, right?"

"Yes, Potter, and I gather you are too, judging by the rather loud and grating conversation you were just having with Mr and Mrs Weaselby."

"Their names are Ron and Hermione, or Weasley and Granger, if you'd prefer. You should know that by now, it's been six years. Or had you forgotten all this time and you've just been too embarrassed to ask them again?"

"Piss off."

Harry grinned, pulling Draco's library book closer so they could both read it. He raised an eyebrow challengingly when Draco narrowed his eyes at him, feeling smug when the blonde gave up with a sigh.

"So, if you're determined to disrupt my privacy and inflict me with your presence, at least make yourself useful," Draco quipped, but his tone held a certain note of defeat that marred the malice into something almost softer. "Thoughts on _Hulthemia_ versus _Platyrhodon?_ "

The two worked surprisingly amicably, and before they knew it, books were being closed and finished assignments were being rolled up and pushed away. The conversation continued to flow into a discussion of the next potion they were due to brew in class. A slip from Draco about how he missed Snape teaching reminded Harry that Draco was the professor's godson, and he bravely initiated small talk and light-hearted anecdotes of their childhoods and families.

They both looked up when a loud tutting noise caught their attention, smiling from Harry's rather dramatic retelling of locking his cousin in a zoo enclosure and setting a giant snake lose in a muggle crowd. Shock fell across their faces when they saw Madam Pince tapping her foot and looking pointedly at the clock.

"It's dinner already?" Malfoy asked, frowning at Harry in confusion, but a smirk grew when the strict librarian walked away, "My, Potter, I'm going to have to keep an eye on the clock next time, before you manage to make us miss meals with your incessant talking."

"…Next time?"

"Fuck off, Potter."

* * *

###

* * *

To Be Continued (within 48 hours).

Happy Reading,  
Love,  
Bambi x


	2. My

Hello, Readers :)  
My housemate is Chinese and refuses to alter his body clock to English times. My other housemate is a struggling postgraduate student who works several jobs to make ends meet. I have chronic insomnia. Move over Golden Trio, the Singing-Disney-songs-in-Mandarin-and-eating-cereal-together-at-4-a.m. Trio is here.

* * *

###

* * *

Harry sat, bored, in the Gryffindor common room. He turned sideways in his armchair, throwing his legs over one of the arms and leaning back against the other. He sat for all of thirty seconds before letting out a loud sigh and swinging his legs over the back of the chair, lying across the seat, his head dangling off the edge and his hair just grazing the floor. When he went to change positions again he was forced to act more quickly in order to dodge a heavy tome launched at him from the couch opposite.

"Will you _stop_ fidgeting!" Hermione hissed, angry and loud enough to turn a few heads in their direction.

Harry sat back down in the chair normally, the book cradled in his lap, and he ducked his head sheepishly, "Sorry."

Hermione let out her own exasperated sigh but took pity on him, "What's the matter, Harry? You've been on edge for the last couple of days. Weeks, actually, now I think about it. You seem awfully distracted, and you've clearly not been sleeping. What's on your mind?"

"Draco Malfoy." Harry answered her truthfully.

That simple statement was enough to gain the attention of Ron Weasley, and the redhead looked up with an ugly sneer, "I knew it! I knew that git was up to something! I knew he was just hanging off you like a wet blanket because he was up to something. What's the slimy bastard done?"

Harry frowned, thoughtful. Draco _didn't_ hang off Harry. If anything, Harry hung off Draco; it was always Harry that sought him out, not the other way around. All of their conversations and interactions since that day in the bathroom two months ago had been initiated by Harry. "He hasn't done anything," he said, "I'm just worried about him."

"Why would you be worried about that snake?"

The brunette just shrugged noncommittedly, thoughts still occupied by a certain Slytherin. Did Draco like Harry being around? Did he mind him always forcing his way into his personal space? Or was he just tolerating him, or using him for protection? So far, Harry had kept him from being on the business end of a variety of nasty hexes and curses more times than he could count. Was that the only reason Draco allowed him near? He frowned deeper.

"Look," Hermione called out to Harry, bringing him back to Earth, "It's obvious you two have grown closer. I don't know how I feel about that, but you promised Dumbledore you would look after him, so I understand why, and why you're worried. But I don't think you need to be."

"Why's that?"

"The two of you are pretty formidable when you team up, if I'm being honest. I almost pity those that have tried to harm him." Hermione knew there was more plaguing Harry's thoughts than what he'd let on and deemed it necessary to give her best friend her full attention. She set down her quill, pushing away the assignment she had been working on. "As loath as I am to admit it, and as shocking as this may seem considering who he is, I don't think you need to worry about his intentions, either. He might be a stereotypical Slytherin through and through, but he's different with you, I've seen it. We've all seen it. Merlin, I think even Ron noticed."

"I haven't noticed anything, what are you on about?"

The witch rolled her eyes to the ceiling as if praying to the god of brick and stone to give her the strength to deal with her unobservant, stubborn friend. "My point is," She continued, leaning towards Harry and outright ignoring Ron, "You…affect him. He's blunt and honest with you, and only with you. Incredibly, even more so now that you two appear to be on civil terms. Yes, he's mean, and snarky, and rather unpleasant to be around, but he's never lied to you. And, he has no qualms about telling you what he's thinking. He never pulls his punched or minces his words. I think if he genuinely needed your help he would ask you for it, and if he needed you to worry about him he would tell you to worry." Her eyes lit up, as if a bulb had gone off in her brain, the puzzle pieces of her mind clicking together to reveal a whole new picture. "And, I think if he didn't want you around he would tell you to your face that he didn't want you around…sarcasm excluded."

Harry's frown slowly morphed into a small, dopey grin as her words sunk in. She was right. Of course she was. She _always_ was. "Thank you, Hermione," He smiled warmly at his best friend, ignoring the confused, scrunched up, freckled face of his other best friend. "I'm going to go see Malfoy. See you guys later."

Ron guffawed loudly, doing a rather good impression of a donkey-fish hybrid, "Wait, what? What's going on? Why would you want to go see Malfoy?"

Hermione seemed to be praying for more strength, but this time from the gods of the fireplace. Her head snapped back round to Harry as the young male moved to get up and leave. "Wait," She called, "Whilst I'm…glad that you two are…friends now," the usually articulate witch seemed to be struggling to find the right choice of words to use, "I don't think it's particularly wise to be sneaking out after curfew to visit him. I'm sure you won't be welcome in his common room, and I'm sure he doesn't want to risk being caught out roaming the castle, either. If I'm right, he wants to be Head Boy next year."

"Of course! Hermione, what an excellent suggestion. I'll invite him here instead." Harry leapt up with a grin, heading towards the entrance with a slight sway in his hips.

"Wait, that's not what I-"

"See you in little while, guys. I'll make sure to tell Malfoy it was you that invited him, Hermione, don't you worry. He'll be thrilled!" Harry called back from halfway out the doorway. He ignored the chaos that erupted at his words; he'd spoken loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. He blew the witch a kiss before waltzing away.

Hermione just stared as the portrait swung shut before letting her head fall onto the desk in front of her with a not so soft thunk. _These boys will be the death of me_ , she thought to herself defeatedly.

###

Harry felt oddly relaxed standing in front of the Slytherin common room entrance. He knocked on the cold brick, hoping he was at the right section of wall, but the memories of that time he and Ron snuck in were starting to fade and jumble. After a short while a tall, dark skinned boy with a handsome, chiselled face opened the concealed entrance. The Slytherin stared at him blankly, as if having Harry Potter on his doorstep was just a mild inconvenience.

"Hi, Zabini, isn't it?" Harry offered him a smile, but it wasn't returned. "I'm here to see Malfoy."

Blaise Zabini let his eyes roam down then up Harry's body, and the shorter male fought not to squirm under the cold, calculating judgment. Blaise seemed to be satisfied by something he found in his assessment as he shrugged half-heartedly, stepping back and gesturing for Harry to enter.

Harry threw him another smile over his shoulder, but Blaise just rolled his dark eyes as he followed him down the narrow stairs and into the common room. Ignoring the looks and the whispers he got, Harry took a moment to look around the room. It looked exactly the same as it had in his second year; all black and green furniture, bright candles, and a floor to ceiling window taking up an entire wall that looked into the Black Lake. He wondered what it looked like in the daylight and hoped he would get to see it at some point. "Hey, Slytherins," He called cheerfully.

He ignored those that glared at his welcome but took the time to nod politely at those that acknowledged him with neutral intrigue and curiosity. His eyes swept the room, seeking out a familiar head of platinum blonde. He wasn't surprised to see Draco sitting quietly on his own, separate from the rest of his House as if behind a thick, invisible wall. He was happy when Blaise stepped around him and joined Draco at the desk, immediately ducking his head to continue working on what looked like a shared assignment. Draco, though, had stopped his studies as soon as Harry had walked in, and had been staring at him with a small smile and quirked eyebrow ever since.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry greeted happily.

"Hello, Potter." Draco stood up. "What are you doing h-oomf," He was cut off as Harry pulled him into an unexpected hug, squeezing him tightly before releasing him with a dopey grin.

"I'm seeing you in your natural habitat, so I feel like we've hit the hugging stage of our friendship, no?" Draco didn't respond to his question, just giving him an affectionate smile with kind eyes, and that was enough. Harry knew that looks like that meant more from the ice prince than words. "I came to see you," Harry announced, "I was bored."

"Well, alright," Draco spoke easily, most of his tension vanished. It seemed some of Harry's carefree, confident nature was rubbing off on him. "Join us at the desk, if you'd like."

Blaise's eyes raised at that. He once again shot Harry with that indecipherable, appraising look before he caught Draco's eye, gave a small nod, and returned to his textbook as if nothing had happened. Harry snorted, deciding he liked the quiet, reserved Slytherin.

"No, I'm okay, thanks. I have better manners than to overstay my welcome in a place where I am most definitely not welcome," Harry said loud enough for his voice to carry, sweeping his arm out to indicate the other occupants of the room. At his gesture several heads ducked and looked away from where they were obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. "I actually came to invite you back to _my_ common room."

"Because I'm sure I'll be met with open arms there," Draco drawled out sarcastically in a tone he had quite obviously stolen from his godfather.

Harry nodded assuredly, "Of course! It was actually Hermione's idea to invite you." Draco just stared at him, nonplussed. "Well…kind of."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Harry."

"Of c-huh." Harry cut himself off, staring up into Draco's face with wide, childlike eyes that shone with playful delight, "You called me Harry."

"I…I guess I did."

Harry had the audacity to hug him again, and Draco only half tried to resist before relinquishing when Harry refused to let go. He wrapped his arms round the smaller frame, giving a quick, tight embrace before forcefully shoving the excitable boy off.

"So, you're coming to Gryffindor, then?"

"I never said that."

The brunette pouted, aiming for stubborn determination but landing closer to sulking puppy, "Oh, _come on_. It won't be that bad. What have you got to lose?"

 _My reputation, dignity, pride_ , Draco thought to himself, but then he sighed. Who was he trying to kid? He didn't have any of that anymore, not since his status as a traitor to the Dark had been made common knowledge. He was nothing now, just another Hogwarts student. One with great grades and even greater hair, granted, but he didn't _matter_ anymore, not like he used to. He was just another student that did ordinary student thing like sneaking out after curfew with a troublemaking friend. It was cliché, and normal, and exceedingly _ordinary_ , but maybe he could use a little bit of ordinary right now.

"Nothing. Let's go." Draco couldn't stop himself from smiling back when Harry grinned at him with pure, genuine joy.

The brunette went to leave but halted mid turn, "Wait, why don't you go and grab some pyjamas? It's late already, you might as well stay over."

"A sleepover? We're not twelve-year-old girls, Harry." Now that he was allowing himself to say it, he had to admit, the feel of the other's name so casually rolling off his tongue was rather pleasant.

"You can identify as anything you want to, Draco, I won't judge you. This is a safe space."

"Fuck off, Potter," Draco quipped as he walked away across the common room. He stopped at what appeared to be the entrance to a long corridor, looking over his shoulder with a puzzled, questioning, and strangely impatient frown at Harry, who was still stood by the desk. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Harry hesitated, confused, but quickly realised that Draco was inviting him into his dormitory. Scratch that, he had expected Harry to just follow him in as if that were the most natural thing in the world to do. He scampered after him, grinning. All doubts that Draco didn't feel the same about their bizarre, and still rather new, friendship vanished in that small but so meaningful moment.

The Gryffindor was a little disappointed that the Slytherin sixth year boys' dorms was an exact mirror of his own, just with a different colour scheme and no natural light. His interest reignited as he followed Draco over to his bed. As Draco rummaged through his trunk, Harry wandered over to the bedside table, looking at the knickknacks and trinkets neatly arranged on top. There was a snitch, a neatly folded green and silver tie, and some expensive looking toiletries. Harry picked up one of the small glass bottles and gave it an experimental sniff. He instantly recognised it as the sweet but fresh smell of lavender and mint that seemed to accompany Draco wherever he went. He took another deeper smell and must have sighed audibly because a blonde head popped up from behind the top of his open trunk with a curious look.

"I found your cologne," Harry held it up in explanation, "I really like it. I always think you smell really nice."

Draco blushed, his pale skin turning a rosy pink. "It's actually a woman's perfume from a muggle store just outside of Diagon Alley. A salesperson was outside the shop with different swatches of scents. I was young and rich, she spotted me from a mile off and cornered me. I liked that one myself, I didn't realise it was for women until after I bought it. I've been wearing it for a few years now; I always gave my parents the slip so I could buy some more whenever we went shopping."

Harry shrugged, giving the bottle one last sniff before setting it down, "Who cares? Whoever decided smells of all things should be gendered was an idiot. Or are you more embarrassed that it's muggle? Because honestly, I don't like magical toiletries. They're too strong, and always have that slight potion-y feel, you know?"

Draco just smiled warmly as Harry rambled, his embarrassment gone completely. If he could, he would slap past him for not seeing beyond his own overwhelming judgment to see that Harry was in fact one of the least judgmental people he had ever known. He was so stupid to have not noticed this side of Harry; it was so obvious, such an engrained part of his essence. He thought back to late night conversations he'd had with his favourite cousin, Tonks, remembering how they had told him that Harry had just shrugged and said 'cool' when they'd come out to him as agender, and was one of the very few who used their correct pronouns and chosen name. he remembered seeing Harry laughing and talking with Luna Lovegood, showing the unpopular and unusual girl true friendship without hesitation or ulterior motives. He had observed how Harry seemed to be the only non-Weasley who could tell the Weasley twins apart, besides their best friend Lee Jordan, because he had bothered to get to know them as individuals. After a joint Slytherin and Gryffindor training session, he had silently watched as Harry yelled at his quidditch team in the boys' changing rooms for relentlessly bullying Dean Thomas when a rumour was spread that the chaser was gay.

Harry continued his perusing of Draco's belongings, letting himself fall back lazily onto the soft green bedding as he held a wizard photograph over his head. It was of a much younger, possibly pre-Hogwarts, Draco and his mother. They faced the camera with detached, blank expressions. However, every now and then they would turn to each other with small but happy smiles. The picture originally held a third person, but a jagged tear along one edge meant that this person was only visible by one arm and a hand that sat firmly on photo-Draco's shoulder. When photo-Draco turned to smile at his mother the hand would give a visible, painful squeeze, and the young Malfoy would give a barely concealed wince before returning to his dead-eyed stare at the camera. Harry watched the cycle a few times, knowing the hand must belong to Lucius Malfoy, and wondered whether Draco had deliberately torn his father out of the picture.

He returned the photo back to its place before sprawling more comfortably atop Draco's bed. He brought his pillow up and round, hugging it tightly to his chest. It was too big and fluffy to be a Hogwarts standard issue one, and he knew Draco must have either bought it himself or brought it from home. "What are you doing, Draco? Are you ready to go?"

Draco stood up, closing his trunk. "Just gathering some overnight stuff. I'll get my toothbrush from the bathroom and then I will be. I-" He broke off as he finally looked up from dusting imaginary dirt from his pristine black trousers. His gaze landed on Harry curled up on his sheets, spooning his pillow, his glasses askew and hair a complete mess. "I…yes, toothbrush. Right." Draco muttered to himself, shaking his head slightly before rushing off in the direction of the bathroom.

Harry just hummed his assent, burying his face deeper into the impossibly soft pillow. He wondered what it would be like to sleep on something so luxurious. Maybe he could convince Draco to let him sleep over in Slytherin one night. His eyes landed on the bed next to Draco's and realised it belonged to Vincent Crabbe. Maybe he shouldn't be too hasty in planting that particular idea into Draco's head after all. Ron and Neville were bad enough, he couldn't imagine waking up bright and early to the faces of Crabbe and Goyle every morning. He blanched at the unwelcomed mental image of seeing the two get ready, of getting dressed and, more sickeningly, _undressed_. He didn't think a mountain of fancy pillows could make up for that horror.

"If you're done molesting my pillow, Harry, I'm ready to go," Draco announced as he stepped out of the bathroom, his overnight bag tucked neatly under one arm. He watched amusedly as Harry heaved himself up from the bed, looking like it cost him significantly more energy than should be necessary, and relinquished the pillow with a final squeeze and a longing look. "It's not going anywhere. It's not a lover you're sending off to war, it will be right where you left it next time you see it."

"…Next time?"

"Fuck off, Potter."

Harry gave him a warm, amused smile, but his eyes held a glint of sincerity, "I was asking seriously, you know. Does that mean I'm allowed to come back?"

"Well, yeah, why not?" Draco gave him that same puzzled look he had when he realised Harry hadn't followed him to the dorms. "I obviously like your company, scarhead, otherwise you wouldn't even be here in the first place. Why would I object to a friend visiting?"

The Gryffindor could think of many reasons, but the warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach seemed to spread up through his chest and clamp his mouth shut. So, he just smiled, offering a hand to Draco and allowed the blonde to gently pull him out of the dorm and back towards the common room. Harry, expecting his hand to be dropped as soon as they came into eyesight of the other students, blinked owlishly at the back of Draco's head when the grip not only didn't drop, but tightened. He was well aware that he was more physically affectionate than Draco and that, while Draco was comfortable and reciprocal of the occasional small physical sign of friendship in private, he hated the feeling of being judged by the public. It was obvious that pureblood families, or at least the very traditional ones, and those that valued the old ways were strongly opposed to displays of emotion. His mind drifted back to Draco's photo and the eerily blank stare he'd already mastered at such a young age.

Draco continued to lead Harry through the common room, determinedly ignoring the stares and not quite quiet enough whispers. They exited the dungeons and began the walk up to the Gryffindor Tower at a slow, leisurely pace, enjoying the peaceful still of the castle at night.

Harry spoke up softly, not wanting to disturb the moment, "You know, you don't have to do this." He gently swung their still clasped hands together in indication.

"I know," Draco murmured back, his pretty, almost musical voice drifting through the cool air, "But I see you with everyone else. You hug and kiss all your friends hello. You hold hands with all the girls, and even some of the guys, if they'll let you. You like to touch the people you're near, especially if you're talking to them. I know you like stuff like this."

Harry went to pull away, but strong fingers wouldn't let him, "And I know you hate it. Don't make yourself do things you're not comfortable with just to please me, Draco."

"But, don't you see, I _am_ comfortable with it," Draco clarified, walking a little closer to Harry's side. "I like that stuff too. Or at least, I think I do. I like it because you like it, but I also like it because it's you." He frowned, his words sounding confusing even to his own ears, and judging by the searching look Harry gave him, they made even less sense to him. "You're right, I normally hate this stuff. I hated it when Pansy, or Theo, or anyone would touch me. However, I like it with you. You're…different. I don't know why, but you are. And, I know this might be asking too much, but I don't want the friendship between you and me to be any different than that between you and your other friends. I know we haven't been friends long, but I want to be your friend properly." He broke off from his uncharacteristic rambling, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. He didn't know what had come over him, but right here, right now, he felt as if he had swallowed a cauldron of veritaserum. It was like that day back in Myrtle's bathroom all over again, that day that felt so long ago now, when the mere presence of the other boy had made him want to confess his sins and bare his soul for judgement. "I want you to treat me like you treat them, to allow me to be as close to you as they are." Draco sighed, ducking his head, his long, silvery hair hiding his eyes. "I kind of wish I could be more like them."

"You and me, we _are_ different, though," Harry replied. He quickly elaborated before Draco could take his response the wrong way, "I _want_ you and me to be different. You…you're not like them. You're different. _We're_ different. There's me and you, us, and then there's them. I don't want you to become one of them. I know it's selfish, but I like this, like us, whatever us means."

The two continued on their path in silence, both lost in thought, mulling over their own feelings and those revealed by the other. Harry took a deeper breath, drawing Draco's attention back, "Are you…are you jealous that I'm close with my friends?"

Draco thought over the significance of the words, the implications, but quickly dismissed them. "No. At least, not in the way I think you mean." His voice was quiet, but the certainty and truth of his words rang clear, "Why would I begrudge you such happiness? Maybe I wish I had a few people like that myself, people that would stick by me no matter what, but I love that you get to have that. You deserve to have that."

"You deserve it too," Harry stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I'm sorry the Slytherins and your family turned on you. It's cruel and unfair. I hope you find people that are worthy of your friendship."

The silence fell once more as they begun the final leg of the journey, ambling up the spiral staircase that lead to the Gryffindor Tower. "You know, you shouldn't wish to be like them, anyway," Harry mused aloud.

"I'm starting to understand that," Draco caught his eye, sharing a small, affectionate smile, "But go on?"

"Well, if anything, _they_ should be jealous of _you_ ," Harry said, his eyes glinting playfully in the moonlight that shone through the slit like windows. "We've been friends for what, a few months, and I'm already breaking school rules to see you, and jumping into the figurative, and literal, snake pit just because I wanted to spend time with you. And, you're already occupying more of my dream-space than anyone else ever has, or rather, my awake-space as I can't sleep because of you." Harry stilled, his rambling coming to an abrupt halt. A hand flew to cover his mouth, but it was already too late, the words had escaped him. He cursed himself for letting himself get so sleep deprived. He had never meant to tell Draco so many personal, and not to mention embarrassing, details. However, his exhausted brain seemed to have lowered all his filters, inhibitions, and defences.

Draco froze, staring at him with wide eyes before they became hooded, a smirk quirking up the corner of his lips, "You're dreaming about me?"

Harry cleared his throat, ducking his head, "I think we established that I haven't been sleeping, made quite obvious by my very delirious brain that should a hundred percent not be listened to."

"Oh, so is that what it is? Are thoughts of me keeping you up all night?" He attempted to keep his voice light, taunting, but it came out too dark, too lilting.

Harry gulped, preparing a lie or claim of innocence, but knew that with Draco this close, any deviation from the truth would be seen through immediately, "I…yeah, I guess."

Draco felt his teasing retort die on his lips as something flashed across Harry's face before it turned away to stare fixedly at the ground. He placed a hand on the shorter man's cheek, coaxing his head up, locking green eyes with grey and searching for something unknown and unnamed in their depths as best he could in the dim light. He felt himself drifting closer to Harry, their breaths mingling. He didn't know what he was doing, what he should do, what he wanted to do. He closed his eyes with a sigh, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. "What _are_ we?" he breathed out, not sure if he was directing the question at Harry or himself.

"Does it matter?" Harry felt Draco hesitate before shaking his head almost imperceptivity, "Then it doesn't matter. We're just us, and we're different."

Stormy silver eyes met impossibly green ones once more before Draco slowly pulled away, realising only now that he had crowded Harry up against the cold stone wall. He faltered for a moment, a strange, unrecognisable feeling simultaneously weighing down his stomach and turning his mind to air. When Harry gave him a small, tentative, but happy smile, he continued them on their path to the Gryffindor rooms. A smile seemed to be permanently etched on his own face, and the heavy weight in his stomach appeared to have morphed into a thousand butterflies, and some of those butterflies must have escaped to his hand, because it tingled wherever Harry's skin touched his. He couldn't keep his eyes from Harry's face, only glancing away to make sure he didn't send them both tumbling down the tall, narrow stairs. He knew that the wondrous looks and crooked grins he was getting in return were things he wanted to see many, many more times in the future.

* * *

###

* * *

To Be Continued (within 48 hours).

Happy Reading,  
Love,  
Bambi x


	3. Self

Hello, Readers :)  
"I am an adult. I have two jobs, and pay bills. I have a gym membership. I spend more money on my parents' birthday presents than they spend on mine. I go to university, and no longer get asked for ID," I whisper to myself as I'm lying in bed in my Dan and Phil hoodie, eating apple slices and writing fanfiction.

* * *

###

* * *

Draco was surprised when Harry happily announced the password to the portrait that guarded the Gryffindor common room without even the slightest effort of keeping it secret from him. He made sure that the shock didn't show on his face so that he could fix the Fat Lady with a smirk and a suggestive wiggle of eyebrows. He couldn't suppress a small chuckle when she nearly collapsed in a dead faint.

"What's so funny?"

"The Fat Lady's judging your choice of late night companion," Draco taunted him with a wink. His already snow-white skin managed to pale even further as his eyes swept around the room, his leering expression shifting to horror. He had presumed the Gryffindor common room was at the end of a set of stairs or corridor away from the entrance, like the Slytherin one, and hadn't expected the door to open straight into it. Which meant everyone in the room had immediately turned to look their way when the portrait had swung open, and everyone had heard his words. "That's not what I meant, I…" He sighed dejectedly, blowing away a lock of hair that had fallen across his face, "Fuck it, whatever. I don't care."

Harry just smiled, waving hello at his friends as he led Draco across the room, speaking over his shoulder at the blonde, "You know, I think I'm a bad influence on you. But, I have to admit, I do like this more stress free, unburdened version of you."

Draco clutched his free hand to his chest, his eyes narrowing, looking like he had been mortally offended. "Are you saying dark, brooding, mysterious me wasn't jaw-droppingly attractive?"

" _That's_ what you were aiming for?" Harry plastered a look onto his face like one would have if they'd just discovered the secrets to the universe, "It always read more as moody, spoilt, self-absorbed, bigoted-"

"Alright, I get the idea."

"-pompous, arrogant, bullying prat." Harry continued on relentlessly, his eyes flashing in the firelight and his grin somewhere on the border of cheeky and sadistic.

The blonde just nodded amicably, unfazed, and continued to allow Harry to tug him in the direction of his two best friends. "Well, then, I'm glad that bitch is dead and buried." He nodded in polite greeting to Ron and Hermione as they reached the couch they were sharing, "Weasley and Granger can feel free to dance on his grave, they deserve it."

Hermione had been following the conversation between the two since they had arrived, and she met Draco's eyes dead on with an appraising stare that made him feel pinned to the ground, "Was that your attempt at an apology?"

"It was if it worked." Draco attempted a small smile, but it withered and died at the witch's almost dangerously unamused expression. "Then no, it wasn't. This is." He finally released Harry's hand and stepped forward, offering it to Hermione to shake. "I would like to say that I am sorry, Miss Granger, for all of my past misdeeds and the unwarranted and appalling treatment I showed you. I know it's a lot to ask; I have a rather large slate of wrongs that I am wanting to wipe clean. I completely understand if you don't like or trust me, or even if you choose to never forgive me, but I hope you know that my apology is sincere."

Hermione let him squirm under the weight of her stare for a moment longer before it vanished, replaced with a bright smile that reached her warm, honey brown eyes. "Yes, I forgive you, I was willing to forgive you for a while now. I trust Harry's judgement, and I'm willing to attempt to start anew with you. However, I will only put in the same amount of effort as you do." She batted his outstretched hand away and stood, engulfing him in a quick hug. She leant up onto her tiptoes so that she could whisper into his ear without her best friends over hearing, "Of course, if you were to ever hurt Harry, it would be a whole other story. Your mother wouldn't even have a body to bury once I was through with you. They'd be finding bits of your charred remains for _weeks_." She released him and sat back down elegantly, the warm smile not once leaving her lips.

Draco gulped audibly, nodding shakily as he took an unconscious step closer to Harry's side. Harry was looking between Hermione and Draco with glee, but they could both could see the knowing glint in his eye. "You know, don't you?" Draco whispered to him angrily, but his voice was still tinged with the slightest hint of fear.

"Oh, I _know_." Harry replied, not bothering to keep his voice low as he grinned innocently.

"Bloody Gryffindors."

"Speaking of, whilst you're on a roll…" Harry waved his chin in the direction of his male best friend, not in the least bit subtle in his hinting. He was either unaware or completely ignoring that said best friend had been slowly turning redder and redder, with garbled sounds of protest escaping his lips with increased frequency.

Draco pulled out the role of the stroppy teenager from his vast collection of masks, sticking his bottom lip out and crossing his arms, "Do I have to?"

"You do if you ever want to see this arse again."

"In that case…" Draco shoved Harry round slightly, keeping him still with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

The blonde allowed his gaze to drop in a very pointed direction, "I might as well commit it to memory now, then."

"Hey!" Harry shrieked indignantly, jumping up and round, swatting his hands at the taller man's chest.

Draco just stepped out of his reach, a cocky smirk on his face, "Too late, it's been done. Wasn't much to look at, so only took a glance."

"Oi, I have a _great_ arse! Hermione, tell him I ha-"

"Leave me out of this."

Chuckling lowly, Draco reached out a hand to pat the top of Harry's head like he was a young child before allowing his face to turn neutral as he addressed Ron. "Weasel-y, Weasley," Draco hastened to correct himself, but not before letting the slightest hint of a sneer pull up his lips. "Sorry."

Ron's mouth snapped shut, halting the almost constant noises of complaint, and stared up at him. The sneer on his own face made him look like he could smell something bad, and he crossed his arms defensively. "What, no speech?"

"I would, but I feel like the big words would be wasted on someone of your…now how do I say intellectual prowess in words simple enough for you to understand?" his smirk flashed to shock as a quick, bony elbow jabbed into his side. He looked down to see Harry looking at him in frustration.

"Please, Draco." He murmured softly.

Draco stared down into those large, impossibly vivid eyes challengingly but quickly gave in to their power. He felt unexpectedly guilty for the pleading sadness he saw in their depths and brought a hand up to cup the pretty face, his thumb easily reaching up to smooth away the crease of anger that formed in the tan skin between dark brows. He broke the moment not a second later, returning his attention to Ron with increased determination, "Look, Weasley, here's the deal. I know you don't like me, and I'm not your biggest fan either. I am genuinely sorry, though, and would really appreciate your forgiveness. However, even though I'm trying to change and make up for my past, I'm still me, I've not had a personality transplant or anything like that. I think we'll always not quite be on the same page. Having said that, I am willing to try to see past our differences, and maybe at least attempt to be civil, for Harry's sake. You mean a lot to him and he-" _means a lot to me_ , "He's my friend."

Ron leant forward, his defensive posture taking on a defiant nature, and his sneer seemed to turn up to a whole new level, "Well, I _don't_ forgive you."

" _Ron!_ " Hermione shrieked at her friend, cuffing him over the back of the head.

"Ow! Alright, alright!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head roughly, "Fine, I guess I forgive you. But I still hate you. And I think Harry and Hermione are bloody bonkers."

"I'll take it." A thoughtful look crossed over the blonde's handsome face before he shrugged his overnight bag off his shoulder, depositing it neatly at the edge of the table Hermione had pulled to their sofa so she could write her essays. He craned his neck, staring down at the mess of papers covered in neat scrawl, "Is that the Arithmancy task from this morning? At first, I thought to just interpolate the last five values because of the shift from Hebrew to Latin practices. I didn't even want to _attempt_ the minefield of those potential errors, but have you found a way to normalise the data?"

"I think so," She replied, a small frown on her lips as she looked back down at her notes, "But I wish I had a second pair of eyes to check my outcomes; I love them, but Gryffindors aren't known for being the most academically inclined. Actually, it was something you said while we were working on that Chaldean problem that made me think to-"

"-Oh, don't mind me, I'm just going to…there." Harry huffed out as he dragged another couch closer to the one Hermione and Ron occupied. Thankfully the common room was beginning to clear out as the night grew later, so he had no hassle in finding an empty one. He dusted off his hands and promptly shoved Draco into the seat closest to Hermione. "Now you can talk about nerdy stuff without one of you having to loom ominously and the whole common room having to hear about your boring numbers."

Draco rolled his eyes at him but quickly dove back into his conversation with Hermione. He only paused when Harry unceremoniously flopped onto the couch, lying on his back with his head in Draco's lap. His hands hovered in the air, unsure, but when his questioning look was met with a challenge barely concealed behind amused indifference he gave an awkward shrug, settling one hand atop Harry's chest and the other in his hair. "Bloody Gryffindor."

"What? I told you I haven't been sleeping. If listening to you two go on about 'the beautiful intricacies of numerical interpretation', and yes, I am quoting you, Hermione, doesn't send me to sleep, then all hope is lost."

"You know what, I don't even care anymore," Draco stated, stifling his own yawn. He sympathised with Harry, he really did; insomnia was no laughing matter. If he could help the other find a small window of rest, then he would. He could hear Ron muttering and cursing at their actions but easily tuned him out. He buried long fingers further into messy but soft hair, the deep black a stark contrast to alabaster skin, and absently played with the locks in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

They both listened quietly as Ron and Hermione argued in hushed, angry whispers. A few choice words could be heard from the redhead and Hermione turned livid, casting a _muffliato_ around the pair. The two boys watched in a mixture of shock, horror, and amusement as the witch tore him a figurative new one.

"I wish I could hear what she was saying," Draco murmured.

"Trust me, you don't," Harry replied knowingly.

A moment later the spell dropped, and Ron stormed of, announcing he was going to bed. Hermione let her head fall into her hands, massaging her temples, but muttered a quiet "I'm fine" when Harry softly called her name. She let out a long, heavy sigh before sitting up with a faint smile, drawing Draco back into their previous discussion as if nothing had happened. Soon, a quiet hush made up of soft murmurings and scratching quills fell over the small group.

Before they knew it, the rest of the house had left for the dormitories and Hermione was adding the last few details to her final sentence. She stretched, announcing her own intentions to turn in for the night. She smiled a small smile at the blonde, "You know, Malfoy, I think we might actually have the potential to become good friends." Her grin took on a more wicked light as she nodded towards the boy still in his lap, "But, as you're currently still at a casual acquaintance level, I will not offer you my help in moving Harry. I think you might be stuck there for the rest of the night. Good luck."

"I'm not asleep," A mumbled, muffled voice called out. Large eyes slowly opened, blinking owlishly up at Draco. A soft, almost adoring smile lit up his face, "Not to dismiss your talents as an exceedingly comfortable pillow and an exceptionally boring conversationalist."

Draco bopped him lightly on the nose, a matching smile on his face, "If you weren't asleep, what were you doing? You seemed pretty out of it."

"Extreme resting," Harry declared, his smile becoming lopsided and playful, "And thinking."

Hermione looked at them and, even after a long evening of work, her intelligent mind could almost visibly be seen whirring away through whatever puzzle she was focused on. "Penny for your thoughts, then, Harry?"

"I was just wondering why Draco decided not to kiss me earlier. And, about how disappointed I feel at that decision." Harry stated simply.

Draco choked, grey eyes flying wide, and he would have bolted if his legs hadn't been pinned down. It took him some time, and a lot of effort, but he finally managed to slow down his racing heart and release some of the tight tension in his body. He hesitated a look up at Hermione, certain the girl would be disgusted, furious, or some other kind of negative, but she just stared at him with a questioning, expectant look.

"Well, why didn't you kiss him?" she asked in that same infuriatingly easy tone that Harry had spoken in.

"For the love of Merlin, you bloody Gryffindors will be the death of me."

"It's just a question, Draco," Harry patted his chest almost patronisingly, "No need to get your knickers in a twist."

Draco was speechless, his mind running a million miles an hour, but…Harry was right. Once you cut out all the messy things like feelings and implications and consequences, it was just a question. And, he'd already allowed the 'fuck it, whatever' side of him to make most of his decisions that night, so why not jump in with both feet? In for a penny, in for a pound. Besides, he had nothing to lose, except Harry, and he didn't think the stubborn Gryffindor would be removed from his life that easily. "You know what they say," He finally murmured, eyes on Harry's face, "It takes two to tango. Why has it got to be all about me? _You_ could have just as easily kissed _me_."

"I suppose I could have."

"Yes, you could."

Harry sat up, frowning, and spun round so he was kneeling on the couch cushion at Draco's side. The pair barely registered Hermione offering them a quick 'goodnight' before quietly leaving the room. Harry leant towards the Slytherin, eyes unsure and imploring, "I could?"

Draco let out a shaky breath. He could almost feel the warmth of Harry's skin on his face. He felt the last of his walls crumbling, leaving his soul bared to the other. "You can."

Their lips met, and it was slow and hesitant, yet soft, warm, and _perfect_. Harry leaned further forward, struggling to keep his balance as he tried to press closer. Long, strong hands landed on his hips, lifting and guiding him to straddle Draco's thighs. He sat fully in the blonde's lap, his knees either side of the narrow waist, the new position giving him free use of his hands. He made good use of his new freedom, wrapping one arm around Draco's neck and burying the other hand in long platinum locks, giving a small tug as nails scratched lightly.

Draco let out a gasp, lips parting, breathing warm air against Harry's. His own hands begun to explore hips and lower back, sending electric jolts through the smaller body as fingers dipped under the loose shirt or teased the waistline of his jeans. Harry released his own breathy moan as those hands pulled, dragging him forward, closer, causing some much appreciated pressure and friction.

Taking the opportunity, Draco gave a small, tentative nip and lick to Harry's pouty bottom lip, growing braver at the happy, pleasure filled sounds he could steal from the brunette. Those lips parted way, granting him entrance, and he took his time to sweetly yet thoroughly explore, learning what would make the other clutch him tighter or turn him to putty in his hands. He then coaxed Harry into his own mouth, leaning back further into the couch behind him as he lost himself to the playful, teasing touches.

Harry pressed down into the body below him, adrenaline heating up his veins and making his entire body tingle as his tongue chased the taste of Draco. The blonde tasted how he smelled, minty, fresh, a little exotic, and it was intoxicating. He slowly broke away, peppering small kisses to Draco's lips and face, and then down across his sharp jaw and neck. He wanted to know how the rest of him tasted, dragging his tongue along the sensitive skin and worrying the flesh between his teeth whenever he discovered an area that had Draco writhing and moaning his name. He pulled away just enough to speak but stayed close enough that his lips brushed the warm skin.

"What I said earlier about it not mattering what we are? Well, I might have changed my mind. I know what we are. Or at least, what I want us to be."

"Oh, and what's that?" Draco managed to ask, mind scrabbling to pay attention to something beyond the physical plane, even as his hands slipped fully under Harry's shirt, dragging his nails over the soft skin.

Harry let out a breathy curse, his spine arching into the contact, "Don't make me say it." Draco placed a hand firmly in the small of Harry's back, pushing his hips down as he drove his own up and forward. "Oh, fuck me," Harry let out on a gasp, burying his face against Draco's shoulder, "Fine, I'll say anything, as long as you do that again." He was rewarded with another roll of hips. "Will you…will you be my…Merlin, this is so fucking stupid. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," the word drew out into a long, low hiss as he rocked up against hot, hard pressure. "Now, can we please get out of here before some poor first year sees us?" He looked up into Harry's flushed face, the deep tan of his skin turning a dark, dusky pink. At some point his glasses had fallen off, leaving his eyes open and unshielded, blown and lustful, and so piercingly green even in the dim firelight. Long, thick, black lashes fluttered closed and Draco couldn't stop from leaning forward, catching full, deep red, kiss-bruised lips with his own. "Merlin, you're so pretty."

"Take me upstairs. Now."

Draco stood up easily, clutching Harry tight, but his legs almost gave out as Harry's own wrapped securely around his waist, a hard pressure pushing just right against his crotch. He all but flew to the stairs, taking them two at a time, only pausing to roughly back Harry against a wall and thoroughly snog him before continuing on his ascent. Harry had always moaned about their size difference, having barely gained any height or mass over the years, and had envied Draco his tall, lean yet strongly muscled frame. Draco didn't think he'd ever hear Harry complain about it again as he carried him easily to the sixth years' dormitory.

They burst through the heavy wooden door, only Harry's quick reflexes catching it before it could slam into the stone wall and wake up all of the room's occupants. Draco backed up slowly, lips glued to Harry's and moving feverishly, until the backs of his legs hit the bed. He kicked off his shoes, pausing as Harry somehow managed to get his own off, before allowed them to tumble back. He groaned as Harry broke contact to sit up, still straddling his waist, and quickly shut the curtains of the bed, applying a silencing charm for good measure. Harry dropped his wand off the side of the mattress, hoping it landed somewhere near his shoes, before turning back to the man in his bed.

Draco was sprawled out, looking thoroughly mussed. It was the least prim and proper Harry had ever seen him, and the most attractive, he thought. His poker straight, chin length hair spread out like a silvery halo. His skin shone almost translucent in the moonlight and the darkness cast deep shadows, throwing his strong, aristocratic features into sharp relief. He placed soft butterfly kisses to his brow, to high, prominent cheekbones, to the tip of a straight, pointed nose. He kissed along the border of a sharp jaw and finally landed on his pale lips, applying small pecks in between each word as he spoke, "I like your face."

The blonde let out a breathy laugh that morphed into a whimper as Harry continued his path, pressing too light kisses down his throat and chest, unbuttoning his shirt torturously slow as he went. As much as Draco wanted him to continue whatever it was he was doing, he brought a hand to curl in Harry's hair, bringing his face up to his. He looked searchingly into those expressive depths.

"Relax," Harry whispered softly, "We've been together for what, an hour, tops? We don't need to rush things or do things you're not comfortable with, and I'm definitely not having sex with you on our first night. I just want to make out and feel all of _this_ ," he spread his hands over Draco's stomach, just below his navel, before sliding them up the narrow waist, over defined abs, to his chest and broad shoulders, "While we do it."

"That can be arranged," Draco shot him a cocky grin, grabbing at the hemline of Harry's t-shirt, "As long as I get something out of it too. I am a Slytherin, after all."

Harry just grinned his lopsided grin, stretching his arms up and allowing Draco to slide the baggy fabric over his head. However, he didn't particularly like his body, having been called scrawny his whole life, and he moved to cross his arms over his narrow chest. Draco's hands caught his wrists, gently pinning them down by his sides.

Draco looked up at Harry, drinking in the sight before him. He had known Harry was short and petite but had never been able to truly gauge his body under the oversized, shapeless clothes he wore. He ran his hands up from Harry's wrists, working over slender, willowy limbs and along protruding collarbones. He ghosted his hands down the chest, taking his time to draw soft moans from Harry's mouth, and experimented with playfully tweaking a nipple. Harry threw his head back, exposing his throat, and his hips rolled almost unconsciously. Draco dragged his eyes along the exposed skin, noticing the deep tan spread evenly over his frame except for the spattering of scars that reflected paler in the dim light. He traced his fingers lightly over some of the larger or oddly shaped ones but quickly decided those stories could wait for another time. Draco continued his ministrations, bumping his fingers along ribs before sliding them round Harry's waist to splay on his back. He used their positioning to pull Harry down, leaning up to meet him in a soft, sweet kiss that quickly grew hot and fierce.

The two spent most of the night like that, kissing and exploring, moving and grinding against the other's body until they were screaming out each other's names. They only got up to quickly rush through their nightly routines, somehow managing summon Draco's bag, clean up, and pull on nightclothes in between stolen kisses. When clothes were shed just as quickly as they were put on, and wandering hands and warm mouths caused dirty sheets and sticky bodies, lazily cast cleansing charms were deemed adequate enough. It was well into the early hours of the morning before the two fell asleep together, exhausted and content.

* * *

###

* * *

To Be Continued (within 48 hours - probably...I have tickets for The Used, so I might be a little late, but it will be soon, promise).

Happy Reading,  
Love,  
Bambi x


	4. I

Hello, Readers :)  
The guys doing roadworks outside my house somehow accidentally cut off our electricity and water, and so this comes to you from within a bustling Starbucks. It cost me £2.35 to bring this to you. You're welcome.

* * *

###

* * *

Harry slept soundly past sunrise for the first morning in a very long time. He stirred, bleary eyed and fuzzy brained, as an annoying, shrill alarm sounded within the curtained border of his bed. An agitated, muffled mumble sounded from somewhere above his head, and the noise silenced as abruptly as it had started.

"Sorry," that same sleepy voice murmured, "I have to set an alarm, or I don't get up. I am not a morning person."

"It's okay, it's a good thing you did; I think I could have slept through all of potions and well into charms."

Draco lazily traced patterns over the warm, soft skin of Harry's back. The blonde himself was sprawled out quite inelegantly, his long limbs thrown haphazardly over the bed. Harry fit rather nicely around his body, half by his side half on his chest, his head tucked neatly under Draco's chin and their legs tangled together. "What, no raging insomnia?"

"Nope, I was out like a light," Harry spoke softly, his voice dreamy, "I think someone made sure to thoroughly wear me out."

A pale hand came up to run through messy dark hair, tugging slightly to pull Harry's face up. "Well, if that's what it takes for you to get a good night's sleep, I'm happy to oblige. Many times. Any time."

Harry gave him a cheeky smile, crossing his arms over Draco's chest so he could prop his head up and look directly at him. "Hmm, I suppose that could work, although I'd have to check my diary." He leaned forward to give the Slytherin a small peck on his lips when Draco flicked his nose, an unamused look on his handsome face. "I would like that. A lot."

Draco leaned forward, chasing Harry's lips and trying to deepen the kiss, but Harry kept his hand firmly on his chest, pinning him down as he sat up. "Not that I don't love your kisses, but we're both not so fresh, and we need to get up and get ready."

"Fine," Draco grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes, "I'll take an IOU on that one. And I _will_ be cashing it in."

"I'm counting on it." Harry winked at him over his shoulder as he slid on the pyjama bottoms he had, very briefly, worn the night before. "You might want to cover up; I'm opening the curtains. And, as much as the sight of you lying there is pretty damn hot, I want to be the only one that sees it."

Draco hastened to comply, a faint blush high on his cheeks. He dragged a hand through his hair, but the long, loose strands soon fell back around his face. He nodded with a sigh, preparing himself for what he was sure would at best be a verbal onslaught and at worst a brutal murder at the hands of the other Gryffindor boys.

Harry appeared to steel himself too before plastering on a carefree, joyful grin that didn't quite make it all the way up to his eyes. He yanked the curtains back with a flourish, breaking the silencing charm. "Morning, everyone."

"Alright there, Harry?" Seamus shouted back in his thick accent, not looking up from where he was hopping around the room yanking on a bright crimson sock, "You're up late, you early bird. Were you having nightmares again?"

"He was having something, but I don't think it was a nightmare," Dean called out from across the dorm, his rich, velvety voice accompanied by a deep chuckle. "Good morning, Harry. Good morning, Malfoy."

"Did someone say Malfoy? Oh, bloody hell, what's _he_ doing here?" Ron bellowed as he rushed from the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. He pointed it accusingly at his best friend before brandishing it like a weapon at Draco.

The Slytherin was completely unfazed and merely got off the bed, picking up his overnight bag. However, the clothes and shoes littered around the bed in messy piles, obvious evidence of their actions from last night, made the skin on his face feel uncomfortably warm. He ruffled Harry's hair as he sidestepped him, heading towards the now familiar bathroom. "We had a sleepover."

"Oh, I bet you were _sleeping_ all _over_ our Harry here," Seamus taunted with a suggestive wiggle of eyebrows. He let out a whoop when Harry and Draco shot each other far from innocent smirks.

"That's not funny. Don't joke about shit like that, mate, it's just wrong," Ron said, his reddening face screwing up like he could smell something bad. He shuffled to the side to fully block the door to the bathroom, not allowing Draco to pass through. His scowl deepened when the blonde just rolled his eyes at him.

Draco decided to push his luck and sat down on the end of Dean's bed, the closest to him. He plopped his bag into his lap, stretching out long, slender legs, becoming the very picture of bored indifference. He would be forever grateful that Dean didn't even so much as blink an eye in reaction. "And what, pray tell, is wrong?"

"You! And Harry, and eugh, I don't even want to think about it," Ron made a dramatic retching noise, making sure to fully drive his point home. "And, it's so bloody weird that all of you lot _are_ thinking about it. It's bloody disgusting, isn't it, Neville? Back me up here, mate."

Neville, who had managed to get by so far unseen and unnoticed, gulped audibly as five pairs of eyes landed on him. "I…I…" He snapped his mouth shut, shaking his head to try and clear it. He looked up at Harry, seeing the distress on his face and the small, worried glances he shot at Draco as the silence dragged on. He sighed, shaking his head again, but this time to indicate the negative. "No, _you're_ wrong, Ron. I don't care. The only people this actually affects in any way are Harry and Malfoy. As long as Malfoy doesn't hog the bathroom, what difference does it make to the rest of us, really? Harry seems happy, and Malfoy doesn't seem to be hurting him in any way, so why not just let them get on with it? The only person hurting Harry is you and your attitude, Ron." He broke off and the room fell tense and quiet, but he smiled as the majority of his friends looked at him with a mixture of pride, support, and gratitude. He cleared his throat, attempting to mimic one of Harry's goofy grins to lighten the mood. "Besides, so far he's been a lot more tolerable then Lavender Brown was when you used to sneak her up here when you were dating."

A chorus of loud agreements followed his statement and the tension soon lifted as the boys joked and laughed. Ron stared around at them all angrily, throwing his toothbrush back in the general direction of the sink before grabbing his bag with a huff, stomping over to the door. "I'm going downstairs to see Hermione. I'll see you all later in the common room. That is, if you can all stop making out in time for breakfast." The door slammed shut behind him.

Harry felt the first prickling of tears and scrubbed at his eyes furiously. He crossed the room as Draco stood up, wrapping his arms around the blonde from behind. He held him tight, burying his face in the warm skin between his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect him to be like that."

"I did." Draco caught the small hands at his waist in his, giving them a soft squeeze before opening them up, releasing Harry's grip. He pulled the boy around his body and into his arms, one arm securely around his back and the other hand cradling his head against his chest. He rested his chin atop the messy locks, allowing himself to enjoy the comfort of Harry's skin against his own as arms wound once more round his waist. "A lot of people in the magical world are like that, especially the purebloods. If I were still on speaking terms with my father, he would murder me in cold blood if I told him I was gay. And I mean that literally, I'm not being dramatic."

"He's right, Harry," Neville interjected, his tone sad with a slight tinge of anger. "Most pureblood families value the family name over everything else, even happiness. It is expected that you get married, give or take a respected name, and then have children to pass on that name. Any deviation from that is highly frowned upon. Same sex couples have the issue of deciding which name is taken, if they decide to marry, which can cause a rift as it can be seen as a declaration that one family is superior to the other. This is worse for men; if a man takes another's name, he is usually cut off and shunned by his blood family. There's also the issue of same sex couples not being able to produce biological children." Neville pressed his lips together in a hard line. "My own grandmother, who is quite against some of the more barbaric traditional practices, and who loves her family deeply, told me that if my father or I were homosexual she would have arranged marriages for us anyway. And, she didn't say how, but she told me that she would make sure she definitely gets grandchildren."

"That's _horrible!_ " Harry gasped, looking between the two purebloods. He clutched Draco tighter. "The Weasleys can't be like that, surely? They've always been so loving and kind. They don't seem to mind that Charlie has no interest in getting married and having children."

Draco nodded, running a soothing hand over his back. "Thankfully, they're not, they're one of the most progressive and indiscriminate pureblood families out there. I don't think the issue lies with them; I think it's purely Ronald. And maybe that older brother of his too, the one that works in the Ministry."

Harry sighed, shaking his head and pulling away from his boyfriend so he could smile at his friends. "Then I'd like to thank you all for supporting me, us. It means a lot."

"You don't have to thank us for not being arseholes, mate," Seamus grinned sheepishly. "I know there was that time we were going on at Dean 'cause we thought he was gay, but we thought we was just messing. It was only after you yelled at us we realised how fucked up we were being. McGonagall wrote home to me mam after that, and she was angry; she raised me good and proper, she did. Would've clouted me if she could."

Dean nodded his agreement, "You're a good friend, Harry, we've got your back. Besides, this means there's no risk of little baby Malfoys running around terrorising the place. the world should be thanking you for your services to humanity."

Draco flipped him off but smiled a genuine smile at the Gryffindors. "Really though, thank you all. Both for not turning against Harry, and for not mounting my head on a pike or burning me at the stake."

"Those things sound like a lot of effort," Neville said, "But, if you ever hurt Harry, we don't mind a little effort." He had let a hint of threat drop into his voice, and the tone coming from someone usually so softly spoken and mild mannered was downright frightening.

The Slytherin gulped, forcefully reminded he was in the depths of the lion pit. He nodded his understanding and let out a breath, turning his attention to Harry. He placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a light shove towards the bathroom. "Come on. We need to finish getting ready, and let the others, or we're all going to miss breakfast. I am not sitting through double potions with a bunch of hungry, cranky Gryffindors."

###

A short while later, the group of boys descended the staircase into the common room, shouting and laughing. Draco was in the middle of it, unused to the loud, rambunctious start to the day, but the feeling of being included in their ranks filled him with a pleasant warmth. The hand in his and the unbridled joy lighting up Harry's pretty face was also something he could feel himself growing addicted to.

Harry was surprised to see the majority of his house still in the common room, especially the older years, but he kept his expression light as he greeted them, "Morning, everyone! It's busy in here today. Breakfast started twenty minutes ago, it's usually dead by now."

Ron stepped forward confidently and the rest of the gathered crowd seemed to lean in and hold their breaths, as if waiting for something exciting to happen. He cleared his throat, addressing Harry directly, "We're here because some of us have some things we'd like to say." At this, a few of the eavesdroppers stepped back as if to separate themselves from this collective 'we', but some appeared even more eager. "We're not happy that you let Malfoy in here, and we're not happy that you're playing some sick joke and pretending to be all gay with the lads. It's gone on long enough, it ain't funny. I know you're just trying to get some attention, but you've gone too far, mate, it's just wrong."

Harry frowned, perplexed. He wanted to call Ron out, but also didn't want to make Draco uncomfortable by sharing private details. He looked to the blonde, a silent question in his eyes, and Draco gave a small nod in response. He gave a firmer nod when Harry muttered a quiet "you sure?" under his breath. Harry smiled at him warmly before returning his attention to Ron.

"I don't know what you think's going on, but I'm not playing any jokes, and I really don't want any attention, especially as I'm sure the majority of it's going to be negative. But, I think we're going to get it all the same." Harry let out a sigh, hoping his voice sounded as sincere as he felt, "I really like him, Ron, and we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Please, either get over it or just leave us alone. I'd rather not lose you; we've been through a lot together, and I thought we were best friends and nothing could change that. But, if you're going to hate me for being with Draco, then I don't think I want to be friends with someone like that."

"But why can't it just be like it was _before?_ " Ron whined loudly. "You always hated each other, and that was fine, that's how it should be. And then you just suddenly decided you were gonna be friends our first week back at school. It was bloody weird, but I could kinda be cool with it 'cause you just hung out in class or studied at the library. But now it's way too much, mate. He's eating at our table, like, all the time now, and you spend all your free periods with him, and now you've brought him _here!_ And he stayed over!That's really not normal, and a bit creepy, mate. People don't want to see that stuff, and people are gonna think that you're- Merlin's balls!" Ron cut himself off with a loud exclamation, his eyes and a pointed finger aimed accusingly at Harry and Draco's interlocked fingers. "You're holding his bloody hand! Everyone's gonna think you're queer now, if they didn't already before."

Harry arched a single eyebrow, staring at him as if he were a small child throwing a temper tantrum because the sun had dared to shine. He looked far from amused, and the listening crowd seemed to be splitting up into factions that gravitated closer to either him or Ron. "People can think whatever they like, I don't care, I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm not going to not spend time with my boyfriend just because some people are stuck in the 50s."

"Boyfriend?" Ron shrieked the question, outraged, his face turning a deep, angry crimson. Whispers erupted in the common room and Harry was met with an odd assortment of hateful glares and supportive grins.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot we were alone when that happened. I thought it was obvious and, from the way you're talking, I thought everyone knew." He gave a half-hearted shrug, stifling a yawn as if growing bored of the conversation. "I asked him out last night, and he said yes. So, yeah, Draco's my boyfriend," Harry spoke in his light, carefree tone. He swung up the hand that held Draco's so that he could place a chaste kiss to pale knuckles.

Ron took a step closer to the pair, not seeming to care as the other boys from his dorm, who hadn't left Harry and Draco's sides since coming down the stairs, took up defensive stances. "What, so you've just decided you're going to be gay now? I thought you and Ginny had a thing? You're choosing that ponce over her? She's gonna hate you now."

"We did have a thing, and now we don't. People can have a dating history longer than one person, Ron. If she wants to hate me, she can, but I don't see why she would. We're both much happier now."

Ginny stepped forward, a smile on her face as she looked at Harry, but it turned to a deathly glare as she locked eyes with her brother. "How dare you say all of those things to Harry? He's a great man and a great friend, you're throwing away one of the best things in your life. Harry and I were never going to work out; he's like my brother. And, at the minute he's being a hell of a better brother than you are. I'm happy for him. And Malfoy."

Hermione slung her arm across Harry's narrow shoulders, her hand landing casually on top of one of Draco's. She gave an affirmative nod, "I agree with her, Ron. Draco makes Harry happy. That should be all that matters here. If you'd rather put your own bigotry over your best friend's happiness, I don't want to be friends with you."

The other sixth year Gryffindor boys all called out their own support of Harry and Draco's relationship, giving either or both hearty claps on the back. The majority of the house seemed to be in agreement, and most shouted out congratulations and other positive statements to the new couple. Harry had a huge smile on his face, his whole body felt warm as he basked in the love and acceptance of his friends. He could see Draco sporting a similar look out of the corner of his eye and spoke up for the both of them, "Thanks, guys, all of you. It really means a lot to us."

Draco shook himself out of his silence, his smile growing. He had remained quiet for the confrontation; he didn't want to interfere in Harry's relationship with his best friend, and knew Harry was more than capable of standing his own ground. He knew that offering his silent support was enough, and if Harry needed him, he'd ask. But now that it seemed to be over he let his voice take on a grateful, sincere tone, "Yes, we really appreciate it. All of you that have stood by Harry are what Gryffindor is truly about, and you all have my thanks and respect."

"We stand by you too, idiot," A hand was suddenly ruffling through Draco's hair, quickly messing it up. Draco snapped his head round to see Dean smiling at him and Seamus giving a double thumbs up, "You're one of us, now."

"So, what, you're all okay with this?" Ron shouted, as stubborn and hot-headed as always. "Harry decides he wants to be gay and fuck around with that slimy git of all people, a bloody evil Slytherin, and you're all just gonna nod along and pretend everything's fine and normal?"

"People don't choose to be gay, Ron," Harry said calmly, "And I don't know if I am; I could be, I could not be. Who cares, I certainly don't. I'm with Draco, and I'm happy being with Draco, and I don't really see the point in dwelling on anything other than that. It just doesn't matter to me what people decide to label me, or us. What's another label after all the ones I've already got, anyway."

"I love that," Draco piped up, his tone mirroring some of Harry's carefree quality. "I know that I am, though. Gay, that is. Like a hundred percent gay. Like the-Slytherins-used-to-call-me-Princess level gay."

"You realise you've just signed your own death warrant, right?" Harry grinned evilly at him, "That's all you'll ever be called by Gryffindor now too, Princess."

That seemed to be the last straw for Ron and the boy whirled around, storming off towards the door. A few of the crowd shot the couple a hesitant look before following after him. Harry sighed, a small, defeated smile on his face. He was sad to see Ron go, but in the end, he was glad he had seen this side of him now rather than later. He felt a certain level of cold acceptance that the friendship was over. Both Hermione and Draco tightened their grips on him and he raised his head, standing confident and proud as he led the remaining people towards the portrait.

They were just passing through the exit, the tense atmosphere of the group finally easing and returning to the usual boisterousness that accompanied a crowd of Gryffindors, when a loud bell echoed through the stone walls signally the end of breakfast and the start of classes. They all groaned collectively, and Harry and Draco were bombarded with rowdy, bantering complaints. However, they all stuck tight around the couple as they headed towards Potions, keeping them safe and shielded from unkind eyes and sharp whispers inside a warm bubble of friendship.

* * *

###

* * *

To Be Continued (within 48 hours).

Happy Reading,  
Love,  
Bambi x


	5. Solo

Hello, Readers :)  
I had a thought earlier; it fills me with dread when people say things like "I've lived in the same town for all of my life", "I've lived in this house for twenty years" etc. I have never lived somewhere for longer than three years. I've moved fourteen times. I have location commitment issues.

* * *

###

* * *

By the time the Gryffindors were sat at their table for lunch, the news of the new couple appeared to have spread through the school like Fiendfyre. Despite having missed breakfast and the cheerful atmosphere surrounding him, and Hermione's gentle coaxing as she piled his plate high, Harry couldn't bring himself to touch any of the delicious food. He radiated anxiety as his hands worried the fabric of his sleeves, steadfastly ignoring anyone who tried to gain his attention or draw him into their conversations, and head whipping around every few moments to study the entrance of the Great Hall. Emerald eyes scanned every newcomer, impatiently awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend. He had had to part ways with Draco after double potions, as the Slytherin had Ancient Runes with the Hufflepuffs and he had Herbology with Ravenclaw, much to his reluctance and irritation. The comments and rumours surrounding the couple had easily reached his ears, despite the best efforts of his protective housemates, and he was far from eager to let Draco out of his sight. Draco had had to deal with enough trouble already this year, he didn't need any more. Harry couldn't keep his mind from dragging up all sorts of scenarios and repercussions the other might have to face due to the revelation of their relationship.

His eyes landed on a tall figure, the platinum head held high and proud, despite the tense set of the shoulders. Harry watched as Draco swept into the Hall, radiating an aloof superiority as he brushed past staring or whispering students. Instead of heading straight to the Gryffindor table as Harry had expected him too, he watched as Draco began making his way towards the Slytherins. His wand slid subtly into his hand as he kept his eyes glued to the graceful gait, ready to jump in at the first sign of danger.

Draco fought the urge to seek out Harry, to run to his side and hide from the school in the relative safety of the Lion's Den. The urge was outweighed by his desire to know what his House were thinking, whether he was truly lost to them, whether there was any hope that they would support his choices. It might be masochistic, and seem like he was begging for a fight, but he had to know. Even though so far this year the Slytherins had made their opinions clear, had outright shunned him or even actively sought to harm him, he just couldn't make his heart give up on them completely. Maybe it was foolish, but he hoped that his actions might spur on those that didn't want to fall in their family's footsteps, and show them that there is another, better way to live.

He halted in his slow walk, eyes falling to a familiar face that had been staring at him dead on, trying to get his attention. Draco cocked his head to the side in silent question as he regarded the impassive face of Blaise Zabini with his own carefully cold and dull gaze. The handsome boy locked their eyes for a moment before giving a slight shake of his head. Draco supressed a sigh, responding with a small nod in recognition and resignation. It was over. He was no longer welcome in Slytherin. He let his eyes narrow at the boy he still considered a friend, a silent query of 'And you?'. Blaise visibly hesitated before the hand he was resting his chin on moved, his actions slow enough to not draw the attention of the snakes around him. He pointed to the centre of his chest before gesturing towards Draco. The other hand appeared so he could lay his index and middle finger across the open palm, displaying the sign language for the letter N.

Draco nodded once before whirring around and heading for the Gryffindor table, holding back a smile as his brain worked over the latest information. Blaise was on his side, and was neutral, but he was still very much a part of Slytherin, happily sitting amongst some of the most supportive followers of the Dark Lord. Was he just biding his time, waiting to see which side would be successful before declaring his position in the war? Was he keeping his fingers in all of the figurative pies so he could be privy to information from all sources? Or was he just playing it safe, the need for self-preservation winning out over his own opinions and wants? Draco was pleased by the interaction but knew better than to blindly trust the other, they hadn't spent six years together as friends and fellow Slytherins for nothing. He would have to keep an eye on him and maybe even set up a private meeting, if he could do so without arousing suspicion from members of the school with malicious intentions.

He did let his smile grow as his eyes finally settled on where they had wanted to since entering the Hall. Harry stood up to welcome him, a huge grin on his face and arms flung open expectantly. Draco rolled his eyes at his antics but easily stepped into the offered embrace, holding the smaller body briefly yet tightly before pulling away. He placed a chaste kiss to soft lips before pushing Harry lightly, indicating he retake his seat.

Hermione watched the pair warmly, nodding her head in greeting once Harry was no longer occupying all of the blonde's attention. "Good afternoon, Draco. I'm glad you could join us for lunch today. How have things been since we last saw you?"

"I only saw you, what," Draco flicked his wrist, checking his watch as he landed on the bench beside Harry, "ninety minutes ago, Granger."

"First, you're dating my best friend, please, call me Hermione. Secondly, a lot can happen in ninety minutes."

Draco shrugged noncommittedly, happy to get on with his much needed lunch, but several stubborn gazes landing on him had him pausing. "I'm fine. A few people wanted to show me their displeasure, but it's nothing I can't handle."

Harry frowned at the vague statement, knowing that Draco was probably downplaying anything that had happened to him to keep him from worrying. He had no doubt that Draco could deal with any potential enemies, and he was obviously completely unharmed, but still, some risks, especially the unnecessary ones, just weren't worth taking. "I think you should just join us for every meal, now. It's not like you weren't here often, anyway. And, I want you to feel free to come to the Gryffindor Tower whenever you like."

Glancing down at the untouched plate before his boyfriend, Draco began slowly assembling his own meal. "Eat. I appreciate it, but I don't think it's within your power to propose such an offer. I am still a Slytherin, there are rules." His gaze shifted to the three at the centre of the staff table. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were having a quiet but heated discussion, their eyes occasionally flicking towards the Gryffindor table. Or rather, McGonagall and Snape were arguing while Dumbledore sat between them, nodding and smiling serenely as he stared off into the middle distance, the only sign he was paying attention to his professors the occasional soft word or twinkling of eyes. Draco let his attention drop back to the Gryffindors, taking note of the small handful that were not bothering to hide their glares at him, dotted amongst the otherwise loud and cheerful House. "And it's not fair for me to impose, either. I am grateful for the kind treatment I have received from most of the Gryffindors already, but I don't want to push my luck or ask too much of them. This doesn't only affect me and you, Harry, but the whole House. It's one thing for me the visit, but I doubt they'll be happy with me treating the Tower like my own."

"I don't care." The tone was fierce, defiant, and the green emeralds of Harry's eyes flashed stubbornly, almost dangerously. The brunette sighed, uncrossing his arms to caress fingers across Draco's cheek, cupping his face briefly before letting his hands fall atop the table. He could sense the people immediately around him, mostly students from his year, listening along to the conversation as they held whispered debates of their own. "I don't care. I promised I would keep you safe to the best of my ability, and I meant it. Even if we weren't dating, or friends, or even if we fell out and returned to how we used to be, I would keep that promise. You should be wherever you will be safest. That's what matters. Anyone opposed to that can take it up with me."

Draco dropped his gaze, a bittersweet smile on his face. "Because you promised Dumbledore?" Once again Harry's hand returned to his cheek, this time forcing him to look up and into those eyes.

"No, stupid. Because I promised _you_." Harry sealed the statement with a soft kiss pressed to shocked, pale lips. He smiled to himself as Draco stared at him in wonder, finally allowing himself to start digging into the food on his plate.

Hermione cleared her throat, gaining the boys' attention, "Well, I can't speak for everyone, but I for one agree with Harry. As long as you continue to treat us as you have been, I am happy for Gryffindor to be open to you. Especially if you agree to be my on-call study partner, and if you help me make these idiots pick up a textbook every now and then."

"Yeah, Princess, you're not getting rid of us that easily!" Seamus piped up from the other side of Draco, thumping a hand against his back. "You can be our honorary Gryffindor. You think we'd let Harry have all the fun? We got your back, too!"

Dean smirked at his best friend before nodding towards Draco. "Of course, as an honorary Gryffindor, you'll also now be an honorary member of the twenty-four seven putting-out-Seamus's-fires club. I hope you're ready."

Draco smiled around the group, the tension leaving his body as he was met by many smiling and nodding faces. His eyes fell back to Harry, quirking an eyebrow at his silent smirk. "Maybe you were right. So, any terms and conditions from you, you secret Slytherin? Do you want anything out of this deal?" He rolled his eyes but leaned in, accepting the contact as dark lips were pressed to his own. "Besides kisses. I know you better than that, what are you after?"

"I would settle for just kisses, but since you're offering…" Harry trailed of, allowing his Slytherin side to shine through. Draco had been more accurate with that comment than he had probably realised. "I want you to train with me."

"I thought you were already receiving training? I thought Dumbledore and others were helping you to prepare for the war?"

Harry sighed, allowing his gaze to shift to the head table. "I am, but not enough, and not the right kind. My defence is good, but I'm lacking in offensive skills. My combat ability is also quite poor; I've only survived this long through sheer dumb luck. It's one thing to be firing spells at a dummy or patiently waiting professor, it's another to be able to use them in actual battle."

"You're not as bad as you think, I've seen you, I would say you're well above average for our age," Draco spoke softly, his gaze following that of his boyfriend's. He waited until Harry's attention returned to him. "However, you make a good point; as you currently are, I hate to think of you going up against some low-level Death Eaters, let along the Dark Lord himself. You have everything it takes, you just need the practice. I'll teach you everything I know, I would love to. And, you can use me as target practice instead of a dummy, I promise to not go easy on you. You could do with more duelling experience, especially against someone who knows how Dark wizards act and fight." He winked, lightening the mood, "Of course, there won't be any _Serpensortias_ cast this time."

Grinning at the memory of that ridiculous excuse for a duel Lockhart had subjected them to during their second year, Harry let gratitude colour his voice, "Thank you. If I'm forced to go against Voldemort I need all the help I can get." His normally cheery voice grew darker, softer, "I'm scared, Draco. I just…I just want to live."

Draco pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around the body and resting his chin above soft, messy locks. He held him close, knowing how much it took for the other to admit his fears, to let down the strong, confident aura he permanently carried. "I know, and you will. So help me Merlin, you will. You're not alone in this, Harry." He leant back, clasping their hands together as he spoke sincerely, "That promise you made me? I promise it to you in return. I promise to keep you safe, to the best of my ability, for as long as you will accept me."

"Don't, Draco, you don't know what you're agreeing to. You can't, I don't-" He was cut off by lips against his own, effectively silencing him.

"Shut up, scarhead. This is _my_ decision. I am able to make my own choices for the first time in what feels like forever, so let me. Please don't take that away from me. I choose this, I choose _you_."

Harry hesitated but finally dropped his head back to Draco's shoulder, nodding against the thick fabric of his school robe. He turned, looking up as Hermione called out to him.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, I didn't realise you felt like that. All this time, we've been putting so much pressure on you, we didn't stop to think…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "Draco's right, you're not alone. I will help you in any way I can too. We can all train together. It will be like Dumbledore's Army all over again."

The secret organisation from last year was significantly less of a secret after the Inquisitorial Squad had outed them. Everyone and their mother knew by now what the Golden Trio had been getting up to in their spare time, something Draco was currently feeling uncomfortably guilty over. His gaze flicked to the Headmaster with a frown. "Yes, but better. And, I think it's time for a name change, don't you? The Light Army, perhaps?"

Hesitating, Harry frowned in thought. He had to agree with Draco; after becoming increasingly aware of Dumbledore's manipulations and scheming, and his own place as a pawn in the war, he felt less inclined to be declaring blind loyalty to the man. To the Light as a collective, for that matter. He agreed with what they stood for, but hated how they went about achieving their goals, using people and not caring about the consequences of their actions as long as they got what they wanted. He waited until stormy eyes reconnected with his, looking for an answer. "I think…I think we can be the Grey Army."

Draco reeled back slightly, gaze searching, imploring. What Harry was suggesting was a declaration of neutrality, the proposition of a third side to the war, a separate faction free of the extremes of Dark and Light. "I will support you in whatever you decide to do, just…make sure you're certain."

Green eyes swept the table, taking in the stunned silence at his words. He waited until the idea had sunk in, giving people time to decide how they wanted to react. Some turned away, ducking their heads, separating themselves, but others started to give slow, tentative nods. A few, mostly those who had been part of the DA, were quicker to show their affirmation, fixing him with thoughtful yet supportive grins. He couldn't help but smile at their loyalty, their unwavering friendship, stunned that they were eagerly following him down this treacherous path into unknown territory. He felt a little guilty for putting them through this, knowing he was asking too much of people too young, but quelled those thoughts with a sharp look from the blonde by his side. Draco was right, they could make their own decisions, and he had no right to take that from them. "Thank you, all."

"Of course, Harry," Hermione spoke up, taking it upon herself to speak on behalf of those now considered themselves members of the Grey Army. "We're with you, through everything. You should know that. We all want to survive, and we know what's coming, and we know the best place to be is wherever you are." She reached out, clasping one of his hands within both of hers. "Always."

Harry smiled at his best friend warmly, clasping his other hand around the outside if hers, squeezing firmly in a silent promise.

Releasing him, Hermione sat back, her eyes travelling between Draco and Harry. "I also have another proposition. You two start training together, not only as you have already mentioned, but as a pair." Her lips quirked at their identical looks of confusion, single eyebrows raised. "What I mean is you become partners, a team. Learn to work with each other. Duel together, fight together. It's the safest way to be, for both of you. You already work well together, I've seen it, and that's without any training or strategy. With practice, you could become quite formidable, and dare I say it, unstoppable. Or, at least, a damn sight less killable then you are alone."

Mind working over the idea, Harry let his gaze slide to Draco, his lips turning up when he saw the blonde already nodding agreeably. "That's a great idea, Hermione." He looked around the other occupants of the table in thought. "In fact, we can use that as a beneficial strategy for other members of the Army. Say, Dean and Seamus, or Ginny and Neville. It's well known that Death Eaters like to work solo and are notoriously bad at cooperating even with each other; this could give us all an upper hand."

The rest of the admittedly short time left of lunch was spent with excited whispers amongst the Army. Harry decided that he was done hiding in the shadows, he wanted to present as a strong, united force against the Dark. The things they talked about and learned, their strategies and plans, even their members should they choose would remain secret, but he wanted everyone to know what was coming. He wanted them to know that he was finally embracing his role as Harry Potter. He wanted them to know that he was preparing for war.

* * *

###

* * *

To Be Continued (within 48 hours).

Happy Reading,  
Love,  
Bambi x


	6. Own

Hello, Readers :)

 **PLEASE READ:**

An Open Letter, To The Person Who Accused Me Of Story Theft,

As you left your review as a guest, I am forced to address your concerns publicly. In future, it would be more proper of you to allow me and other authors to contact you directly so that we could discuss and fix any issues you may have with us and/or our writing.

If you feel inclined to throw false accusations, please at least include evidence for your claims. That is common professional courtesy. I assure you I have never, and will never, steal from another author. I am happy to personally send you several hour long video clips of my writing and editing process for all future chapters, if you would like.

If your issue lies with me not writing a disclaimer to J.K. Rowling and associates, I must inform you that writing such as disclaimer is optional, due to how this site is exclusively a non-profit archive of fanfiction. The nature of this site is in itself a disclaimer. However, I am happy to write one, and edit all of my other stories to include one, if that is your wish. You only had to ask politely. You will find politeness will often garner more favourable results than a childlike overuse of caps lock.

Love,  
Bambi x

* * *

###

* * *

"I don't think so."

Harry sighed, not bothering to turn around as a cold, pale hand latched around his wrist. "I've been summoned, Draco. As much as I'd like to, I can't just not turn up to a meeting with Dumbledore."

Draco tugged, forcing the other to give him his full attention. "What part of you now leading an army don't you understand? You don't do anything alone."

Brow furrowed, Harry peered down into agitated silver eyes. "It's just Dumbledore, Draco. What's he going to do, accidentally overdose me on tea?"

"Don't underestimate him, Harry. He's smart, and ruthless, and will stop at nothing to get his way." Draco frowned up at him, unhappy with his attitude. "And I think we've established that his way varies from yours. What if he decides our little group are traitors? What if he wants you to do something you don't want to? What if he's using you, again, in some great scheme that you're not aware of yet?" He brandished his free hand towards one of the parchments on the desk before him. "Don't trust him, Harry. And please, don't be alone with him."

Harry studied the parchment, eyes ticking down the numerous names scrawled on it. Since the idea of the Grey Army had first been brought up a week ago, many students had been in contact with him, registering their interest in joining their ranks. Just like they had been moments ago, he, Draco and Hermione, as well as a few others that occasionally joined them, had spent most evenings huddled together before the large fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, shrouded by a _muffliato_ and surrounded by various texts and papers. Their experiences with the DA had them preparing thoroughly, patching over their previous mistakes and making sure the Grey Army would thrive. They were working on members, schedules, learning plans, resources, everything and anything they could think of to make their venture successful.

Green eyes flicked between Draco and Hermione, his boyfriend and best friend, his partners, his equals. "What would you have me do?"

"At the very least, take me with you," Draco stated. "Then, if you are willing to, bring Hermione, McGonagall, and Severus." He couldn't help the small smirk that graced his face when the two Gryffindors shared a look, uncomfortable with the casual use of their most hated professor's first name.

"I think he's right, Harry," Hermione agreed. "That sounds like a good combination to have. Draco and I will obviously stand by you and have you and the Army's best interests at heart. McGonagall and Snape are not blind to Dumbledore's faults and will not unconditionally follow his orders, they are not afraid to stand up to him if anything he says is…unsavoury."

"Okay, then it's settled." Harry lifted his chin, setting his shoulders, unconsciously taking on the air of a leader. He didn't notice the glinting looks and small, knowing smirks shared between the duo as he passed out his orders, "Draco and I will go to Snape and request his presence, Hermione please do the same with McGonagall. We will meet back up at Dumbledore's office. None of us are to allow the meeting to start until all are present."

"Understood, Harry." Hermione stood, gave a short nod, then headed towards the exit to fulfil her job without hesitation or a backwards glance.

Draco rose more slowly, linking his fingers with Harry's and gently pulling them in the same direction. "You know, you're good at this."

Harry grinned goofily, scrunching up his nose as he stared up at the blonde, completely ruining any appearance of strength, power, or authority. "Huh? Really?"

###

Severus trailed after his favourite and least favourite students, his feet silent but his mind loud and frantic, working through all possible meanings for this meeting. He had been surprised to see Draco on his doorstep an hour before curfew, Harry at his flank, grey and green peering up at him levelly, determinedly. At first, he felt reluctant to follow Harry and be present at the meeting, sure it wouldn't be of any value or interest, but when Draco repeated the request he changed his mind. He trusted Draco's judgment; if he suspected his presence was needed then he would give it gladly.

He followed the two past the docile gargoyle and up the winding steps, pausing as the bodies before him halted. Harry quirked his head to the side, listening at the door, before lifting his chin and barging into the room. Severus frowned at the boy's unusual rudeness but slunk in after them without a word. He was surprised as loud arguing fell deathly quiet, quick eyes taking in Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall in chairs before the large desk, looks of anger and confusion on their faces respectively. He saw Albus Dumbledore in his usual seat, reclining in a relaxed fashion as he regarded those present in his office, but he knew the man well enough to detect the hard set of his jaw and the slight crease between white brows.

"Ah, Harry, my boy, so nice of you to join us," The Headmaster greeted lightly, his hands clapping together. "I was just telling Miss Granger and Minerva here that they are not needed, and that this is, in fact, a private meeting between us two. Hence why my request for you to join me this evening was sent to you personally by letter, and not asked in front of the entire school. And, as much as I also enjoy the company of young Draco and Severus, I must ask in the politest of ways that they as well take their leave."

"They are here at my request, not yours, Professor Dumbledore," Harry spoke softly, but he met the sparkling blue eyes directly. "Anything you would like to speak to me about can be spoken in the presence of these individuals. Otherwise, I must decline your invitation, and I'll be on my way, Sir."

Severus's frown deepened as Draco took up the position of right-hand man, standing at Harry's shoulder and patiently waiting. Whether he was waiting for his decision, or his orders, he didn't know. He was beginning to understand the need for his presence in the office, and why it seemed Harry had also sought out Hermione and Minerva. It was obvious Albus was up to something, possibly had been for a while, and they were here as witness and prevention, to stop any plans that may cause more harm than good before they could become fully realised.

"Now, now, Harry," Dumbledore continued. "I would like to share with you some sensitive matters, teach you many new things, help you with what's to come and your duty. I know you have your little club now, and I'm glad you're taking an interest in learning outside of your classes, but this information is just for you, Harry, as the Chosen One."

Harry bit his tongue to hold back the smirk that threatened to spill across his face when twin derisive, delicate snorts met his ears from the two men behind him. He would be forever grateful that Draco had made him see sense; he was beginning to understand how wrong he had been to always be alone when listening to the alluring, silver tipped words the headmaster spoke. Surrounded by intelligent gazes, he felt the silky persuasions and manipulations wash over him. "My statement still stands."

Dumbledore peered at the assembled group over half-moon glasses, quietly calculating. He watched as Severus closed ranks around the two students he had accompanied, standing at Harry's other shoulder. Hermione sat with her arms crossed, a gently smug look on her face, and Minerva had her head tilted to the side, eyes looking past him as she thought, dawning realisation slowly falling across her features.

"Very well," the headmaster finally relinquished on a sigh. "I am highly disappointed that you do not trust me, Harry, especially after all we have been through together. I apologise if I have done something to garner such animosity from you. I will respect your request as a sign of good faith, and hope that one day you will return my faith."

Minerva sat up straighter at his words, eyes narrow as she regarded the man she respected above all else. "I am sure you are not intentionally trying to guilt trip my student, Albus, but all the same, I must ask you to refrain from doing so. Potter is well within his rights to request the presence of other staff members during a meeting with you, and I personally have so issues with Miss Granger or Mr Malfoy being here, either."

Severus gently pushed the two boys by him towards the empty seats left before the desk. He waited for them to be seated comfortable before conjuring his own chair, positioning himself so that Harry was in the centre of their group, flanked by Hermione and Draco, and he and Minerva bookended the students. "Minerva is right, Albus. And, I am beginning to understand the necessity of our presences here," He let the unspoken true meaning of his words hang in the air for a moment before tacking on a somewhat emptier elaboration, "Just in case what you have to teach him should be misunderstood or misinterpreted, naturally. If I may be so bold, it is rather…unprofessional of you to be so against his rather standard and, surprisingly for him, intelligent request. I, and I'm sure I speak for Minerva as well, am willing to also aid Potter in whatever knowledge it is you wish to impart on him. Adding in our own expertise could be nothing but beneficial, don't you agree?"

Harry glanced to Draco, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at him at the clear I-told-you-so look on his face. He and Hermione had been right; this group was perfect, and much needed. He felt his respect for the two professors growing as they both stared down the headmaster, expressions soft but eyes steady and stubborn.

"Forgive me, Severus, my age does not let me express myself correctly at times," Albus chuckled lightly. "I was merely inquiring whether Harry was certain in his decision, I know he is quite a private boy, so was merely offering him a quieter meeting. However, I see he has made up his mind with that Gryffindor spirit we all adore. So, if we are all ready, we shall begin."

He reluctantly began his tale, unwilling to give the information to everyone present but not seeing that he had much choice. Besides, a quick calculation in a wise brain told him it wouldn't cause any harm for the others to know, it may even be beneficial in the long run. He was certain everyone would see things the way he did, and it would help the cause if there were several hands helping and guiding Harry down the correct path and leading him towards making the right decisions.

He told them everything, not caring as several instruments along his walls chimed the start of curfew. He told them the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle and his transformation into Lord Voldemort. He told them of the prophesy, and what it meant for Harry's role in the war. Recounting the events of the previous school year, he told them about the Order of the Phoenix, and what they did, and what they stood for. Black eyes flashing in warning didn't stop his from also divulging Severus's story, spilling the secrets of his double agent status as if discussing the weather. Finally, he filled the stunned silence in the room with the tale of the Horcruxes, and his desire for Harry to join him on a quest to seek one of them out.

"Absolutely not!" Draco exclaimed, outrage clear on his handsome face.

"I must agree with Mister Malfoy's statement, Albus, absolutely not. That idea is preposterous, you should know better," Minerva spoke in a quieter tone, but it didn't soften the anger in it.

Dumbledore just smiled like he was looking at a pair of young children. "Harry will be perfectly fine, he'll be with me. It would be good practice for him to witness the outcome of Voldemort's darkness, and see what kind of man he is up against in this war."

"No," Draco continued firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument. "Even with you present, Sir, Harry will still be at risk. With all due respect, if you want the Horcruxes found and destroyed, do it yourself. Or better yet, tell the Ministry of your knowledge instead of a student, and get a team of Aurors, Curse-Breakers, or even Unspeakables to deal with it."

"Draco is again correct, Albus," Severus added with a sharp nod. "This is not the work for an undertrained, underaged, ungraduated boy, but for professionals. Any suggestion otherwise would end in certain disaster, and begs the questioning of your decisions and morals, Albus."

Minerva nodded, her breathing sharp and fast, pure distress etched into her face, making her appear older than she was. "He's just a boy, Albus! What are you thinking? He's sixteen! That damned prophecy is already too much, I will not have you putting a student of this school in danger." Her voice turned cold, stubborn, reminding everyone why she was the Head of Gryffindor, "I won't allow it."

"Minerva, Severus, please, control yourselves." Albus eased a relaxed expression onto his face, holding up his hands in a sign of innocence. "Surely after everything Harry has been through he should be considered more than a child? I think he should be allowed to make his own decision on the matter, hasn't he earned that right? Especially considering all he is destined for."

Harry looked up with fiery eyes, his body tense, the only thing keeping him in his seat the presence of Hermione's hand wrapped firmly around his bicep. "I agree with everything that has been said by my requested guests. I refuse your offer, Sir." His voice was jaded, biting, jarring unpleasantly with his polite words.

"You may come to regret that decision, Harry, my boy. There is a lot you could learn from this experience. I thought you wanted to become stronger, a better soldier? I thought that was the reasoning behind you started your club?"

"It is not a club, it is an Army," Harry spat. "An Army made up of children because you have failed me, you have failed us, Sir. We are having to teach ourselves because at present we would be slaughtered like sheep if Voldemort decided to attack. Voldemort knows of the Prophecy. He is after me, and as I spend the majority of my time here, this is the most likely place for him to attack. I will not have my fellow students killed, especially not because of me." Harry leaned forward, a dangerous light burning in death green eyes. "Speaking of the Prophecy, while it is destined one of us will die, I have no intention of it being me. I want to be as prepared as I can be to face Voldemort, and I will not risk my life unnecessarily before that time if I am the only chance at stopping him. So again, I refuse your offer, Sir."

The brunette stood up gracefully, nodding his head at each individual on his side of the desk politely. "I would like to thank you all for giving me your time, and your advice. I fear that without you I may have made some dire choices tonight. If you will excuse us, we must be heading off; it's well past curfew and we have classes in the morning." He stood up and his two fellow students rose with him, standing by his sides as he turned towards the exit.

"No, thank _you_ , Mister Potter. This meeting has been rather…enlightening." Severus drawled out, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the headmaster watching the group.

"Yes, rather," Minerva agreed. "I would like for the three of you to continue keeping me in the loop, as it were. If you need any further help or advice, don't hesitate to ask for it, my door is always open." She paused for a moment, letting her eyes flick briefly to Dumbledore before holding her head high, a definitive tone in her voice, "And, if you'll allow, I would be honoured to aid your organisation. I fear your predictions about the location You-Know-Who will choose for war may ring true, and I want my students as prepared as possible. I may be able to teach you all a trick or two that might help with those preparation." She marched out of the room with a final nod, ignoring the calls of her name coming from behind the desk.

Severus peered at the three students, his gaze cold, calculating. "Have you got many names enlisted in your army, yet?"

"Yes," Harry stated bluntly.

"Good. Add mine to that list. It seems you could do with all the help you can get." He turned to sweep out of the room, but unlike his co-worker, the call of his name gave him pause.

"You will do no such thing, Severus!" Dumbledore declared. "You will not be training students to fight."

"No, I will be training them to defend themselves. That _is_ my job, headmaster. I am simply offering some extracurricular defence against the dark arts classes to some keen students. Is there an issue?"

Dumbledore was furious, the blue of his eyes turning icy. "You work for me, Severus. You are my staff, and my spy in the Order of the Phoenix. Your loyalty is to me, not to a bunch of foolish children playing adults."

Severus quirked an eyebrow; it wasn't often Albus lost his temper or forgot himself, speaking without weighing out his every word. "You can't treat them like adults in one sentence, and then treat them like children in another when it is convenient for you, Albus," Severus drawled, his tone bored. "I will continue working with you and the Order, but not for you. I will continue to work in the best interest of my students and the Light, as I have for the last sixteen years. My loyalty was never to you, Albus. It was to Lily Potter. Now, it is to her son, and my godson. Always."

This time he did leave the room, exiting in a swirl of black fabric. He left the door open purposely, knowing the three students were following his departure. Once down the stairs and in the cool air of the corridor he let out a tense breath, slowing his pacing to allow the three to catch up. He ducked around a shadowed corner, coming to an abrupt halt, waiting for them to gather around him.

"Thank you, godfather," Draco spoke politely, softly, his head bowing in respect.

"You were correct to find me, Draco. I dread to think how much damage that man has caused while I haven't been present." Black eyes shifted to sheepish green ones. "Never meet Albus alone again, Potter. I expect you to inform either or both of me and Minerva if he contacts you. His behaviour has been simply unforgivable. I will be keeping an eye on him and will be intervening whenever I deem it necessary. I will also personally make sure news of the Horcruxes reach the appropriate ears, and that they are dealt with in a timely, efficient manner."

"Thank you, sir." Harry nodded his head, holding out a hand for the professor to shake. Severus raised a delicate black brow, seeing the action for what it was, an offer of truce. The brunette let out a breath as his hand was clasped tightly. "May I ask, why did you offer to help us, sir?"

Severus pulled his hand away, expression growing tired. "As I quite clearly said back in the office, and as you should have gathered from Albus's rather lengthy explanation of my personal affairs, I was friends with your mother. I was loyal to her, to the end, and only joined the Order to protect her. When Albus failed to do so, I stayed because I thought it was the best way to keep you safe. I promised your mother I would protect you at all costs and have been doing so since the day you first stepped foot in the school, even if you haven't realised it." Severus's eyes fell back to his godson, the stern set of his lips softening but never smiling. "And, of course, I promised the same to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy when I agreed to be Draco's godfather."

"Then, I must thank you again, sir." Harry stepped back, falling into line between Draco and Hermione. "But, you must forgive me if I don't trust you unconditionally."

"I would be disappointed in you if you did." Severus turned to leave, ready to dismiss the three without so much as a goodbye, but spun back on his heel when a thought struck him. "However, I must inform you that you have been trusting me already, Mister Potter, but, yet again, it's another thing you haven't realised. Please, if you insist on starting an Army, pay more attention to your surroundings, it may save your life." He whirled around, disappearing down the corridor, speaking softly but loud enough for his words to carry to the trio, "Congratulations on your improving grades, Potter. Feel free to keep my old copy of Advanced Potions Making as a gesture of goodwill."

Harry stared at his retreating back, ignoring Draco's knowing smirk and Hermione's shock. He shook his head, laughing freely as he hooked his arms around their shoulders, dragging them back to the Tower as his mind raced over all the information he had been given that evening.

* * *

###

* * *

To Be Continued (within 48 hours).

Happy Reading,  
Love,  
Bambi x


	7. One

Hello, Readers :)  
I know I'm a little late, I'm sorry. A co-worker injured his knee pretty bad, the hospital told him to rest it for at least a week. I got called in to cover his shifts, and will be for the foreseeable future, however this should't affect my upload schedule (except for this chapter, as it was unexpected). As compensation have some steamy goodness (because I know that's what you're really all here for).

* * *

###

* * *

It was the week before Christmas break, and the first official meeting of the Grey Army was drawing to a close. The session had focused on information gathering and orientation, making sure each member knew what they were signing up for, understood their schedule, and had answers to any questions they had. Members were also asked to study and prepare over the holidays so that everyone would be ready to begin their first training-centric meeting in three weeks' time, on the first week of the new term.

"I can't believe it," Hermione breathed out as she smiled at the leaving students, "I know we've been working on this for so long, but it's finally hitting me that this is real. You did it."

" _We_ did it, Hermione," Harry grinned at her, closing the door that lead out of the Room of Requirement. He had no qualms about using the same location as Dumbledore's Army for their meetings; the whole school was aware that the Grey Army existed, and so he felt no reason to sneak around in secrecy beyond that which was granted by a locked door. The registry the members signed their names on also acted as a waiver, and anyone who was found to breach the terms and conditions of the contract, from outing another member without permission to using something they'd learned to cause harm, would have their names appear on charmed parchments owned by McGonagall and Snape. Harry didn't know what the two professors planned to do with the wrongdoers, and he didn't ask. He was beginning to see the benefits of having certain members of staff on his side, and trusted them to act as they saw fit, the unspoken disciplinarians of the Army.

Draco came up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist and settling his chin atop his head. Now that the trio were alone, bar a handful of chatting Gryffindors stragglers, he could let himself relax, letting out a relieved sigh, "That went better than expected. But, I won't be lulled in to a false sense of security; I know we have hard and busy times ahead of us. In the first fortnight back, we'll have two sessions taught by us, one session led by Severus, another by McGonagall, and a duelling practice."

"That's not too bad, we can cope," Harry leant back against a hard chest, a goofy smile on his face. "Call me naïve and optimistic, but we're already extremely organised, we know what we're doing. Now it's just a case of actually doing it. And, it's at no small thanks to you two, thank you for all your help with making my crazy dream a reality. I think if I was on my own this would never have happened. I certainly wouldn't have had everything done in time to enjoy a calm, relaxing Christmas."

"For the hundredth time, Harry, stop thanking us. We want this just as much as you do; as you said, _we_ did it," Hermione scolded lightly, her voice lacking any real reprimand. She watched fondly as Ginny, Dean and Seamus had a loud, excited conversation across the room, their hands waving as they discussed their plans for Christmas. "Is that what you're doing over the break, Harry? Having a calm, relaxing time?"

Draco sent her a suggestive, leering smirk that, quite literally, went straight over Harry's head. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

"You spend too much time with Harry." Hermione mock glared at the two, her hands coming to plant firmly on her hips. "Where's you're Slytherin tact, your subtlety? You're becoming too Gryffindor."

"How dare you."

Hermione's stern expression dissolved into warm laughter at the affronted look on the handsome face. She felt Ginny come up beside her as she saw the door swing shut behind Dean and Seamus out of the corner of her eye. She shared an amused look with the redhead as they watched the couple shove each other playfully. "Does that mean you're both staying here for Christmas, then? A simple yes or no would suffice, I don't need explicit details of what you plan to get up to."

Harry unconsciously mirrored the lewd smile Draco had worn earlier, his eyes glinting playfully. "But Hermione, we'll have the whole of Gryffindor Tower to ourselves; there's going to be _so many_ explicit details. Don't you at least want a few of them?"

Ginny's tinkling laugh filled the room, empty now apart from the quartet. "If she doesn't want them, I'll take them. You can tell me everything Christmas eve." Her eyes slid between the two boys. "And I mean _everythin_ _g_."

"Christmas eve?" Draco asked, a confused furrow forming between neat brows.

"Yeah. You're both coming to the Burrow Christmas Eve, and staying until Boxing day, at the very least. Longer, if you can."

Grinning up at the witch, who stood a good few inches taller than him, Harry snorted in amusement. "We are?"

"Yes," Ginny stated, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Mum's throwing a big one this year; everyone will be there. The whole family, the order, all the plus ones. Hermione's coming-"

"I am?" Hermione cocked her head, utterly puzzled.

"Yes," Ginny continued without missing a beat. "And some of our other friends, and who knows who else. Of course you're coming, Harry. And, I told mum you're bringing your boyfriend, so you're coming too, Draco."

Draco's expression grew tense, not wanting to argue with the fiery girl but hesitant to be swept up in her whirlwind. "I don't think that's a great idea, Ginny."

"Why not? Everyone wants you there."

"They do?"

"Yes, Princess," Ginny exclaimed, giving him a light, good-natured punch on the shoulder. "You're a good friend to a lot of us, and you're Harry's boyfriend. It won't be long until you're practically adopted into the family."

The blonde side-eyed Harry, stage whispering out of the corner of his mouth to the sniggering boy, "Prevent this, immediately."

"Oh, stop it," Harry's voice was light, but the bony elbow jabbed into Draco's ribs certainly wasn't. "Don't pretend you're not happy. You'll love it, you'll see."

"What about Ronald? And everyone else that's against us, against me?" Grey eyes stared imploringly into green, begging him to think it through. "I'm still Draco Malfoy, Harry. You can't expect a room full of the Light to welcome me with open arms. And, I don't want you to get upset if some of your loved ones are against you for being in a relationship with me."

Harry stood up on his tiptoes, waiting patiently for the other to roll his eyes and lean down to bridge the gap between them, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He tucked himself into Draco's side, warmth seeping into him from the taller body as a strong arm wrapped around him. "If we spent our lives avoiding everywhere that might have someone opposed to us, our worlds would grow very small very fast, Draco." He rested further into the sturdy frame, peering up at a pale face through long, dark lashes. "Having said that, ignore me completely. You choose what we do. I'll support whatever choice you make, but know that it's _your_ choice to make. Don't feel pressured either way, especially not by me."

Aware of the two silent girls watching them, Draco allowed his forehead to rest briefly against Harry's before pulling away, breaking the intimate gesture. He loved how Harry always seemed to know what to say to put his mind at ease, seemed to always know what Draco truly needed. He needed to be given a choice, to be given control of the path he took. Even if his decision ultimately led him down the path another had laid out before him, he still needed for there to be a decision. He had wanted to accept Ginny's invite but her demanding, stubborn tone had made his voice die in his throat, his mind drudge up every worst-case scenario. Harry's words, his offer, had been a soothing balm to his tense nerves. "Thank you," He let out on a relieved breath. His rigid posture softened as he turned to Ginny, the corner of his pale lips quirking up into his famous Malfoy smirk as he nodded at her. "Fuck it, whatever. We'll be there."

###

It was the afternoon of December twenty-first, and Draco and Harry could be found curled up together on a large, overstuffed sofa in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Small shivers escaped them every now and then, bodies fighting off the last of the chill that had enveloped them as they waved goodbye to their friends from the bottom of the steps that lead to the castle entrance. Harry had insisted on standing in the softly falling snow until the last thestral pulled carriage had disappeared from view. Draco had grumbled and moaned at the time but was far from complaining now as his boyfriend snuggled further into his arms, burying deeper under the soft, heavy blanket the blonde had draped over them, their outstretched legs tangled together.

"This is nice," Draco murmured, hands sneaking under Harry's baggy t-shirt to rest against the smooth skin of his stomach.

Harry let out a contented sigh, leaning his head back against Draco's shoulder. "Yes, it is. I feel like we haven't spent any time together lately."

Draco chuckled lowly, the sound reverberating through his chest and along Harry's back. "I've practically moved in with you."

"Yes, I know, and I've loved it," Harry spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet peace of the empty common room, "But we've been so busy. What with the Army, and school, and constantly having to be on guard. It's exhausting. I like just being here with you, safe and happy, and not having to worry about everything else."

Humming his agreement, Draco let his mind wonder to where Harry's had obviously gone. The Gryffindor was right; the last few weeks had been exhausting. Their days had been long and nonstop, their work often keeping them up well into the night. On top of that, although the number of people in the school that opposed either or both him and Harry were small, their animosity had grown noticeably as the Army gained traction and their relationship stayed strong. The amount of times they were forced to defend themselves against increasingly frequent and harmful magic had both feeling constantly on edge. Thankfully, for Harry's sake, Ron had been sticking firmly to harsh comments and glaring; he'd hate for Harry to be forced into a position where it would come to using physical or magical means to defend themselves against his old best friend.

The worst of it had surprisingly come from beyond the Hogwarts gates. Although Harry had been very open with his intentions, he hadn't expected news of his activities to reach the general public and mainstream media as quickly as it had. After only a handful of days following the first tentative mentions of the Grey Army the first few letters had arrived, and the amount had grown and grown as the time passed, until every meal was accompanied by a swarm of owls and seemingly endless piles of mail. Thankfully, running mouths outside of the Army itself referred to it as little more than an extreme defence club, but even so, the letters broadcast some rather strong feelings on the matter. Surprisingly, there was a fairly even split in public opinion. There were those that praised Harry and his friends for their strong opposition of the Dark, thanking them for teaching their children, and applauding them for being spokesmen and role models for all that was Light and moral. The rest of them were polar opposites, ranging from anonymous hate mail from Voldemort supporters to strongly worded concerns from worried parents. Their words all began to blur after a while, and they all ended up in the same pile of incinerated ash.

Less surprising had been the outcry over the leaked news of Harry and Draco's relationship. The negative letters far outweighed the positive, and they had had to face everything from discrimination to jealousy, slander to death threats. Harry had insisted on reading them all at first, saying he needed to know if there were any threats against them that were likely to come true. Draco had let him, amusedly watching as Harry laughed and joked with his friends in the Hall about their content, his head help high and proud. However, when Draco had woken one night to armfuls of silently weeping boy, those letters were soon also sent, unopened, to their fiery deaths.

One letter that had managed to slip through their mail vetting spells was a neat, formal, strictly business invitation to Draco from Lucius Malfoy, inviting him to Malfoy Manor over the Christmas holidays. It had been accompanied by a handwritten, sugary sweet note from Narcissa. It pleaded for her son to come home, vowing that all would be forgiven if he just came back to the family and swore allegiance to the Dark Lord. He was promised access to the family money, a reputation, power, anything he could ask for, if he used his new position in the Light to hand over The Boy Who Lived, Dumbledore, or other Order members to their master. Draco responded by sending them an early Christmas card, its cover a candid yet beautiful picture taken by Colin Creevey of him and Harry in what was very obviously the Gryffindor common room. It showed them stood before a freshly planted evergreen, red candles and gold decorations floating around them as an unknown source decorated the tree. The image flicked through a scene of Draco catching Harry around the waist, a hand planted firmly in the small of his back, before dipping him slightly to press a kiss solidly to full, grinning lips. Inside he wrote a simple, polite missive declining their invitations as he already had plans to spend the holidays with loved ones.

His eyes fell to the mantle above the flickering fire, looking for a copy of that same picture that had been haphazardly balanced between an ugly figurine of a snowman in a witch's hat, and an even uglier set of two reindeer decorations. Someone had had the audacity to hang tiny scarves around the poor creatures' necks, one gold and red, the other emerald and silver. Ever since, Harry and Draco had been subjected to more deer related puns than should be strictly possible.

"I hate those reindeer." Draco murmured, his hands drawing lazy patterns over Harry's stomach.

"Liar." Harry leant back further, a hand coming up and round to run lazy fingers through long, silky locks. "You love them… _deerly_."

"Oh, for the love of…I will end you," Was Draco's only warning before nimble fingers dug in to warm flesh, tickling Harry mercilessly.

Harry howled in laughter, squirming to get away, but with Draco's chest behind him and his torturing hands in front, he had nowhere to go. He managed to free a leg from the tangle of blanket and limbs, gaining enough leverage to flip around. Startled, Draco stilled beneath him allowing just enough time for Harry to snatch pale wrists into one of his hands, holding them over the blonde's head and away from his sensitive sides. He wriggled a hand under Draco's shirt, brushing his fingertips along the warm flesh between hip and ribs as a warning, staring down into wide grey eyes with a dark playfulness.

"Mercy!" Draco yelped out before those fingers could exact their revenge. He held Harry's gaze for a moment, waiting patiently. As soon as the grip on him slackened Draco let out a battle cry, throwing his weight to send them both tumbling off the sofa and onto the floor. He landed heavily between Harry's legs, their bodies pressed flush together. He smirked devilishly as Harry fought his laughter, trying to keep his face moody.

"That's cheating," Harry muttered sulkily, huffing away a section of blonde hair that had fallen across his cheek.

"Well, I _am_ a Slytherin," Draco whispered against his ear. He lowered his head further, lips fluttering against Harry's flushed neck as he spoke, "I'm sorry. Did you want me to get off you?" He made to start sitting up, pulling away from the smaller boy, knowing full well what reaction his actions would garner.

Wrapping his arms firmly around the other's neck, Harry tugged him back down. "And waste all your effort? You're not going anywhere."

Draco grinned before leaning down to capture those lips, settling his weight more comfortably against Harry. He kissed him, slow and languid, taking his time to thoroughly explore the sweet mouth until Harry was a pleading, moaning mess beneath him. He leant back, smile still firmly on his face as he took in the sight of pink tinged skin, delicate features, and kiss swollen lips. He reached up, caressing his fingers along his jaw and up his cheek before snagging the glasses that blocked his view of huge, shimmering jade eyes and tossing them carelessly in the direction of the couch. He stared down into Harry's face, one thing repeating over and over again in his head as he lost himself in those green depths. "I love you."

Harry let out a small giggle on a contented sigh, his hands reaching up to cup a pale, handsome face. "I love you, too. A lot, actually. I think I have for a while."

A relieved bubble of laughter escaped him, drowned out by Harry's lips once again connecting with his own, and chased by a playful tongue. Draco broke away with a groan, nibbling and suckling along a thin neck as he whispered against the flesh, "It's so nice to finally be alone with you, to not have to worry about someone barging in on us."

"Thanks for the reminder," Harry huffed out, hands stroking lazily along the planes of Draco's back, "I can't shake the feeling of being watched. It's the damn portraits, and not to mention this place usually has an elf popping in every five minutes." He looked up into darkened eyes, a suggestive glint in his own. "I would much rather you take me to bed."

"Oh? Where's your Gryffindor courage? I thought you'd be a House of exhibitionists."

"I'll settle for leaving the curtains open."

With a bark of laughter Draco rolled away, careful not to crush the body beneath him, and came to his feet in an elegant, liquid movement. He held his hand out to Harry, tugging him to his feet before giving him a light shove towards the dormitory stairs. As an afterthought he gave his bum a quick pinch, delighting at Harry's gasp and quick step away from the offending hand. Draco lunged after him, pretending to repeat his action, grinning when Harry reacted exactly how he expected him to. As Harry bolted he gave chase and both boys raced up the stairs, giggling and batting playfully at each other. They burst through the heavy door, for once not having to worry about noise or watchful gazes. Their eyes danced with mirth as they met before their bodies collided almost painfully, their lips worked furiously together. Tongues tangled and danced heatedly as hands flew, roaming, pulling and tugging. Draco's shirt buttons were all but ripped from their holes, the garment tossed carelessly to a far-flung corner of the room, Harry's t-shirt quickly following. They stepped out of their shoes and socks as they staggered to the bed, falling down onto the soft mattress, their fingers never stopping in their quest to explore familiar territory.

Draco kissed his way down Harry's lithe body, stopping to toy with a sensitive nipple before dragging his tongue along the dip of his stomach. His intentions were clear as he nipped gently at the taut skin over a hipbone, fingers fumbling with Harry's belt buckle. He frowned, puzzled, when a hand carded through his hair, guiding him firmly back up, but he was soon happily occupied by Harry worshipping his neck with open mouthed kisses, sharp teeth and a skilled tongue.

"I think…I think I want to have sex with you," Harry panted against the warm, damp skin. His hips rolled almost unconsciously against the body above him, delighting in the friction as hard lengths pressed together through the restriction of their trousers.

"You think?" Draco managed to bite out as Harry continued his teasing ministrations, blunt nails dragging along the muscles of his back. "Make sure you're a hundred percent certain." Whilst they had done many things together in the sanctuary of Harry's fourposter, they had yet to have full penetrative sex. They had wanted to take time to get to know each other properly, explore one another and their relationship first, and make sure they were both on the same page, with no pressure or expectation.

"I am, I want this, I want you. But only if you're ready, too." His hands came to rest on the waistband of Draco's trousers, thumbs drawing small circles over smooth skin in question.

In response Draco nodded with a grin, shimmying back down Harry's torso to his previous position. He swiftly undid the fastenings of his jeans, pulling them down along with the boxers as Harry raised his hips to aid him, and unceremoniously threw them from the bed. His eyes focused in on his goal, his head leaning in, but once again a hand in his hair had him halting. He let out an impatient breath against hot skin, hooded, dark eyes fluttering up towards blown green, "I'm starting to think you don't want my lips around your cock."

Harry's own breath hitched, swallowing thickly at the site of Draco looking up at him, dishevelled and wanting, knowing he himself must be looking rather desperate for the blonde to continue his plans. "Oh, believe me, I do," He gasped out as pale fingers trailed lazily along his thighs and teased just short of where he most wanted attention, "but you're currently wearing far too many clothes."

Draco groaned in frustration, a pink tongue darting out to flick the very tip of Harry's cock before vanishing back behind pale lips. He grinned at the brunette's own look of frustration as he took his time removing the offending garments. As soon as he was resettled he took Harry into his mouth without warning, swallowing as much as he could and giving a long, hard suck. He smiled to himself as Harry's back arched cleanly off the mattress at the unexpected onslaught, his head thrown back and a torrent of curses and unintelligible sounds of pleasure forced from his lips. Satisfied with his small act of revenge, he slipped his mouth off the head, his tongue swirling before dipping into the slit. He took his time to drive Harry crazy with lust, dragging his tongue along the length and gently sucking, making sure Harry was sufficiently distracted as a long finger began caressing the sensitive skin between his arse cheeks. When Harry moaned out his name he grew bolder, whispering a quick spell to lubricate his way as he began to ease a finger past the muscle.

They had done this before, and Harry knew what to expect, so it wasn't long before gentle pressure and loving attention to his cock had the smaller boy relaxing fully, moaning and writhing as he watched Draco's head bob over his lap. He spread his legs further to better accommodate Draco's movements, rocking his hips to encourage him deeper, faster. His enthusiasm was rewarded with another finger, and he waited with bated breath for what he knew was coming. Whimpered encouragements spilled past his lips as those fingers prepared him agonisingly slowly, twisting and scissoring, causing delicious friction but always falling just short of that spot that would have him seeing stars.

Draco grinned around the hard flesh, knowing exactly what he was doing. He watched as Harry squirmed and begged, his hips shuddering, all but fucking himself down onto Draco's fingers and up into his mouth. The sight and the sounds of the other had him humming lowly in desire, his own erection grinding down into the mattress beneath him. He gave in as Harry's hand clenched in his hair tightly and pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go, quickly locating that small bundle of nerves.

"Fuck!" Harry cried out, his hips moving to meet each of Draco's fast, hard thrusts. "Finally, you bastard."

Draco sucked a few more times before sliding off Harry's cock, smirking up into narrowed, needy eyes. "You love it." To make his point he added a third and final finger, not bothering to slow his relentless pace, knowing that Harry was more than relaxed enough for it.

"I'm ready, you bloody Slytherin, would you please fuck me already?" Harry begged through clenched teeth.

"Well, since you asked so politely." Draco slowly withdrew his fingers, revelling in the feeling of clenching muscle trying to pull him back in. He shifted to lay fully between Harry's legs, tan knees spread wide at his sides, muttering that same spell as he aligned himself. "Are you sure?" He panted, staring down into wide, expressive eyes, searching for the slightest hint of hesitation.

"Yes," Harry hissed, "Please, I want you, I need you."

Satisfied, Draco slowly pushed through the tight, quivering muscle, burying his face in Harry's neck to stifle his moans at the sensation of tight heat engulfing him. He gently rolled his hips, giving small, shallow thrusts, getting deeper and deeper with each one as he felt Harry's body fall supple and pliant beneath him. "Merlin, you're so good. Stay relaxed, baby. You feel incredible."

"I am relaxed," Harry breathed hotly into his ear, "Keep going. I'm fine, I'm great." And he meant it. He could feel the stretch and burn of the intrusion but Draco's gentle care and his own trust and desire for the blonde had him easily ignoring it, revelling instead in the tantalising friction, almost shivering in anticipation.

Draco paused once he was fully seated, taking a moment to bask in the feeling of being completely connected with Harry, the other's legs and arms wrapped tight around his frame, pulling him impossibly closer. He waited until Harry became fully adjusted, his breathing evening out. When Harry pleaded a strained "move" against the soft skin behind his ear he sought out his lips, kissing him deeply and thoroughly as he began to pull out before pushing back in, setting up a slow, steady rhythm. With each thrust he changed his angle ever so slightly, searching for that spot that would have Harry feeling as incredible as he did.

"Fuck me," Harry gasped out into Draco's mouth as a jolt of hot pleasure rushed through him. "There, right there."

At his cry Draco sped up his movements, encouraged harder and faster as twin sounds of pleasure filled the room. He levered up just enough to get a hand between their bodies, clasping Harry's length firmly in his grasp. He pressed his forehead into the pillow beside his boyfriend's head, his mouth on Harry's shoulder. Electric shivers erupted over his skin as the brunette's face buried in the crook of his neck, a stream of lust-fuelled whimpers and nonsensical sounds spoken against his overheated skin. He pumped his hand over Harry's cock, matching his frantic rhythm, and Harry's body pushed up into his fist before driving down to meet him with each thrust.

"Fuck, I think I'm gunna..." Harry managed as he turned his face further into Draco's neck.

"Me too, baby, soon." Draco sped up his pace, eager to push Harry over the edge, "Come for me."

And he did, his scream echoing around the empty dorm, muscles clenching tight around Draco as a firm hand wrung out his every last drop of pleasure. The sensation was enough to send Draco into his own climax, his teeth clamping on Harry's shoulder to muffle his cries as he buried deep into tight heat.

Panting and content, basking in the buzzing haze of their afterglow, their lips met in a messy, wet kiss. Rolling to Harry's side, Draco allowed himself to collapse, easing out of Harry's body before dragging the boy towards him. With his boyfriend half draped over his chest, a leg thrown haphazardly over his waist, Draco closed his eyes, content. "I love you, Harry," He murmured into soft black hair.

"Oh, am I not 'baby' anymore?" Harry teased, nuzzling his cheek against Draco's shoulder.

The blonde stiffened, fingers temporarily halting their lazy doodling over warm skin before he shook his head, letting out an amused snort as he relaxed into the soft mattress. "I don't really know where that came from. Sorry."

"Don't be, it was nice." Harry placed soft, sweet kisses to Draco's chest, the only place he could reach. "You make me feel so wanted, so safe. This was perfect. I love you."

They lay in contented, comfortable silence, drifting in and out of sleep and enjoying the warmth of the other pressed up against them. The toll of the bell indicating the start of dinner had them rising languidly, shuffling through a basic cleaning routine before dragging on some clothes, the promise of delicious food luring them from their happy peace. Hand in hand, with messy hair and secret smiles, both wearing one of Harry's oversized, soft hoodies, they headed down to the Great Hall to enjoy the first official meal of the Christmas holidays together.

* * *

###

* * *

To Be Continued (within 48 hours).

Happy Reading,  
Love,  
Bambi x


	8. Moi

Hello, Readers :)  
Yes, it was incredibly stupid and naive of me to think I could upload every two days whilst working two jobs (with double shifts) and doing all the other boring things necessary for this thing called life. Bloody optimism. I am going to have to widen my upload window to five days, for which I apologise. Have a long chapter (with a bonus scene!) as a peace offering. If you like this story, please add it to your alerts or bookmark it to know when I upload.

* * *

###

* * *

"It's not too late to turn around."

Harry stared at Draco, his head tilted and a single eyebrow raised disbelievingly. "It's literally too late to turn around."

"I think you mean practically not literally, and either way you're wrong. We still have time to run." A soft but clear call of 'enter' came from the other side of the heavy wooden door the two stood before. Draco cursed under his breath, glaring at the amused smirk on Harry's face. " _Now_ it's literally too late to turn around. This is you and you're ceaseless chattering's fault, scarhead."

"Oh, behave, it's Christmas!" Harry called as he pushed open the door, waltzing into the headmaster's office. He ignored his begrudging boyfriend trailing at his heels to nod politely at the other occupants on both of their behalf. "Merry Christmas Eve, everyone!"

Mixed responses filled the air at his cheerful greeting from the gathered staff members. Ginny had been right, Molly was throwing a big party this year. Albus, Severus and Minerva were accompanying the two students to the Burrow for afternoon tea, where they would meet up with a few other friends and family close to the Weasleys. Most of the guests would head back to their respective home that night and re-join them for Christmas dinner the next day, along with all of the other invitees.

"Now that everyone's here, let us be departing," Albus called to the group, his authoritative air somewhat diminished by the bright red and green festive robes he wore.

One by one the staff members vanished through the floo, not sparing a second glance to the two boys still stood just inside the entrance. Draco stepped closer to his boyfriend, tilting his head to speak lowly in his ear, "You know, they _really_ put too much faith in us just mindlessly following them. We _could_ make that runner, now."

"Who's this 'us'? I think you'll find the faith is solely in me," Harry quipped, using Draco's proximity to snag his hand and tow him towards the fireplace. He stilled before it, peering up into guarded silver eyes. "Look, if it's as bad as you think it'll be, we'll go hide in a dark corner somewhere, promise. But please give it a chance. Do you really think I'd intentionally put you through something that I think would be horrible?"

Draco gently pulled his hand free so he could cup Harry's face. He planted a tender kiss at the frown induced furrow between dark brows. "No. I didn't think of it like that. I'm sorry. I'll try, I really will. I'm sorry for how I've been acting, I know these people are dear to you."

"It's okay. To be honest, I don't know how I would react in your position. But thank you, I won't ask any more of you than that. Get to know the real them and let them see the real you. Because, and I might be ever so slightly the tiniest bit biased here, the real you is pretty amazing." Harry smiled warmly, tilting his face up to try and catch lips that were beyond his reach. His smile grew as Draco quickly ducked down to meet him, feeling upturned lips against his own. He pulled away, taking the blonde's hand again before gesturing out at the office. "Besides, if we're getting this much of a reaction from an empty room, imagine how much fun it will be once we have an audience."

Frowning in confusion, Draco's gaze followed his motion. It took him a moment, but realisation had a sharp bark of laughter slipping past pale lips. The portraits of headmasters past were in varying states of shock and indignation; some turned their backs to the couple, some stared wide-eyed and unblinking, and a few shook their fists, their mouths furiously working around silent shouts. An elderly gentleman with a stern face had even gone so far as to enter the portrait of a younger woman, shielding her eyes with the sleeve of a crisply pressed robe as he pointed the tip of his cane at them rudely.

"Neville and I did warn you," Draco chuckled humourlessly. "The pure-blooded and the traditional hate us. Unfortunately, it's the pure-blooded and the traditional that have the most power and influence in our world."

"I didn't realise how shielded we'd been inside Hogwarts," Harry's tone had taken on a darker note, "I mean, the letters are one thing but…it's so different to actually see it."

"I know, baby, but it doesn't matter," Draco spoke softly, a small but genuine smile forming on his lips. "It's me and you, and we're different, and it doesn't matter. Who cares what people think. You say that yourself often enough, you should start believing it. We'll show them, we'll show them all. We've started an army together. This, this is nothing." He placed another kiss to full lips and remained close as he spoke, breath ghosting over tan skin, "You're so brave. One day everyone will see how incredible you are, and they will be begging your forgiveness, you'll see." He kissed him once more before turning them away from judgmental eyes and towards the flickering fire. He gripped Harry's hand tighter, reaching out with his other to grab a generous handful of floo powder. "Let's show them who we are."

"Together." Harry's word held so many meanings. It was an agreement, a declaration, a promise. Side by side, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, they stepped through the emerald flames.

They emerged in a bustling, brightly lit kitchen. Eyes were immediately drawn to a huge wooden table, around which sat a crowd on an assortment of mismatched chairs and stools. Molly and Arthur sat with Ginny, Ron, the twins, and Hermione. The professors had monopolised one end of the table, and Remus and Tonks made up the last of the group. The tension grew and conversations died as eyes landed on the new arrivals.

Molly stood, bustling towards them, her hands flapping and fussing. She pulled Harry away from Draco and towards herself forcefully, holding him at arm's length as she scrutinised every inch of his body. "Harry! How wonderful to see you, dear. Are you eating well? Are you sleeping? How are you, what have you been doing? I hear you're dating? How lovely, what's he-" Her eyes landed on Draco, as if she had only just noticed his presence, before returning to Harry with renewed excitement. "Oh! Is this him? Such a handsome fellow. Dear, I'm so happy for you!" She dragged Harry forward, crushing him to her chest in a fierce embrace.

Harry hugged her back just as fiercely, a relieved sob escaping his lips at her unconditional motherly love and support. He was about to begin answering some of her stream of questions when she pulled away rather quickly, seeming to instantly dismiss him. He laughed when the witch switched her attention to Draco, swooping the taller boy into a hug much of the same fashion. His laughter grew as he watched Draco tense and freeze, his hands hovering up in the air, unintelligible sounds of surprise filling the quiet room. Ignoring his reaction, Molly released him with a huge grin, happy tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She clasped a hand to each of their shoulders.

"Please, please, come in! Take a seat, get comfortable. Have some food, there's plenty to go around. You're both far too skinny." The redhead gave them a warm, firm squeeze before reluctantly letting go, returning to her previous seat.

Taking Draco's hand, Harry led him closer to the table, smiling round at the familiar faces. "Hey, Hermione, Ginny. Ronald." The last name was spoken with a neutral face and a polite nod. He had no intentions of any bad blood between them ruining Christmas or jarring the close-knit family. He tilted his head towards Draco to gain his attention before pointing out others, "Draco, you remember Remus Lupin, the DADA professor from third year? He was a good friend of my dad and godfather's, and now mine. And that's his partner, Tonks, they're an Auror. The twins are, left to right, George and Fred. They were two years above us, if you remember them. Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

Draco snorted at the muted but rather noticeable reaction that last casual statement caused. He ruffled a hand through Harry's hair as he sent him a bemused look, eyes dancing with mirth. "Of course I remember professor Lupin, he was the best defence teacher we ever had. And the twins, how could I forget. And Tonks is my cousin, dunderhead, I've known them significantly longer than you have."

At his words Tonks rose from their seat, a bundle of pink hair and energy. They dashed around the table, punching Draco lightly on the shoulder and mimicking his ruffle of Harry's hair. "Wotcher, guys! Fancy seeing me favourite cousin and favourite troublemaker all cosied up together. Ain't it something."

"Hello, Tonks, it's been a while," Draco replied warmly. "I've not since you since I was still formerly a Malfoy. How are you? You're dating professor Lupin?"

"Ha, yeah, welcome to the black-sheep-of-the-family club." Tonks clamped onto Draco's arm, half dragging him towards their seat and their stiffly smiling partner. "Yes, I am. It's only been a few months, but it's been wonderful."

Harry, who still had a hold of Draco's hand, trailed after the cousins. He released him to stand awkwardly in front of Remus, his feet shuffling and hands burying deep into his pockets. "Hey, Remus."

"Hello, cub," the man let out on a deep sigh. Amber eyes watched Tonks and Draco converse loudly, his tense posture releasing slightly as he watched his partner laugh and joke. His gaze landed back on Harry and he finally stood, pulling the small boy into a brief yet tight hug. "Does he make you happy?"

Harry smiled sweetly, eyes flicking back to Draco who had stopped his conversation and was listening in to their softly spoken words. "Yes. I love him." He ignored the small gasps and tense silence from the other occupants of the room, who were obviously eavesdropping, attention focused solely on the man he considered his honorary godfather.

"And what about you?" Remus asked Draco.

"I love him," Draco spoke confidently, making sure his voice sounded as sincere as he felt. "I care for him deeply. I would never hurt him, and I would quite literally go to war for him."

"And we'll be speaking of that matter later," Remus's muttered under his breath, his voice low and gravelly. He shook his head, extending a hand to the blonde, allowing a smile to pull up his scarred lips when Draco shook it firmly. "That's good enough for me. I support you both, and I wish you well."

"Thank you, Moony," Harry breathed out, giving the tall man another hug. A quiet, derisive snort from across the room had the four turning, looking down the table at Severus Snape. The professor was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed and a cold, distasteful sneer on his face.

"Is something wrong, godfather?" Draco asked lightly, clearly amused.

"So, you tell Lupin you love the brat before you tell me, brat?" Severus drawled out.

Draco clicked his tongue, looking at Severus as if he were a small child and not old enough to be his father. "You can't call us both brat; that would get very confusing very fast."

"Watch your tone, you insufferable creature."

"You watch your-" whatever retort Draco had wanted to make died short as a new person came into the room. His eyes widened as they fell on a beautiful blonde woman. "Fleur?"

The witch gasped and rushed towards him, clutching his hands up into hers. She placed a kiss to the air just above each of his cheeks as he mirrored the gesture. "Draco!"

Harry stared at the two, eyebrows raised in confusion. Judging by the stunned silence of the room he wasn't the only one feeling that way. "Hello, Fleur. You two know each other?"

"'Arry!" She leant in, greeting Harry in the same way she had Draco. "Yes, yes, we grew up together in France. Draco is a long-time friend."

Seeing the confused look grow even deeper on his boyfriend's face, Draco decided to put him out of his misery, despite his own amusement in winding Harry up. "Please don't tell me you thought Malfoy was an English name, scarhead. Even you can't be that clueless. I was born in France, and as a child I spent just as much time there as I did in England. The Malfoys have ties with the French pureblood families as well as the English, the Delacours included. I'm acquainted with quite a few Beuxbatons students."

Fleur nodded enthusiastically. "Such a shame he went Hogwarts, is not as good. I don't see him since he got his letter, only once at the Triwizard Tournament. Is good to see you again, Draco, and you, 'Arry."

"Yes, it's a shame it's been so long. We didn't get much time to catch up during the tournament, what with Fleur being a champion." Draco's smile was bittersweet as he remembered the events of that year. He turned back to Fleur, "I never expected to see you today, what brings you here?"

"Ah, am dating Bill Weasley." Fleur's expressive face filled with utter devotion as she mentioned the eldest Weasley brother's name. "I get my handsome man, Draco gets his, Harry gets his. Merveilleux!"

As if summoned by his name, Bill stepped into the room, an arm thrown around Charlie's shoulder. The two waved politely before they headed over to join in the main conversation. They stopped short of Harry and Draco, and Fleur was pulled under Bill's other arm, a kiss pressed to the top of her neat hair as she tucked herself into his side.

"Now I know why you insist on spending so much time here," Draco murmured into Harry's ear as he nodded in greeting. "Where have _they_ been hiding?"

"I know, right, they definitely got the good genes." Harry whispered back. He giggled as he stepped into Charlie's embrace and was pulled clumsily against the two eldest Weasley brothers. He sighed as he stepped back to Draco's side; he didn't get to see them often, and he missed them. They were the cool big brothers he'd always wished he'd had. Lifting a hand, he gestured to Bill, his own eyes tracing familiar long hair, the sharp point of a dragon fang earing, and thin, bronzed, elegant features. "This is Bill Weasley, he's a curse-breaker for Gringotts and lives in Egypt. Bill, Draco."

"Merlin, has it been that long?" Bill shook his head, a few locks of sun-bleached red hair falling free of his loose ponytail. "I've not lived in Egypt since the summer. I'm on leave at Gringotts and will be staying in England for a work for the Order. I'm using it as a chance to settle down more with Fleur. We've just bought a house together, a little cottage by the sea."

"You? _You're_ settling down?" Harry asked, his mouth gaping in shock.

Fleur placed a hand on the chest of her boyfriend, fluttering the other delicately at Harry. "Ay, don't worry, 'Arry, he's not broken. He still goes on exciting adventures…or he will, once he's finished with the Order. I'm not tying him down. He just has a home to come back to, now."

"He's always had a home to come back to." The dark mutter from across the room had the large group blinking at Molly Weasley, having temporarily forgotten the rest of the guests.

Charlie broke the awkward silence that followed, a deep, rumbling laughter spilling from weather chapped lips, "She didn't mean it like that, mum. Be nice." The short but heavily muscled man turned his attention to Draco, a lopsided, cheeky grin falling across his freckled face and lighting up his eyes. "Hi, I'm Charlie. I graduated the year before you, Harry and Ron came to Hogwarts, that's why we've never met." He lifted a heavy hand for the blonde to shake, long pale fingers cold against his own sun-kissed skin. "I don't know what the others have said or what they're thinking, but I say welcome to the Burrow. Harry's a good kid, if he likes you, then I like you."

"Thanks, Charlie," Harry grinned dopily. "He's being modest, though, Draco. You haven't met him because he lives in Romania being a badass dragonologist." He tipped his chin, indicating the billowing linen tunic the redhead wore. The cut off sleeves and the deep V of the neckline showed off numerous tattoos over thickly muscled arms and chest. Several were clearly dragon themed, and the dark ink wove over more faded burn scars than the average person should ever have.

Shaking his head, Charlie sighed, a sad, wistful look in blue eyes. "Wrong again, kid. We should really catch up more often. I left that job the same time Bill went on leave from Gringotts. I'm working for the Order full time now, too."

Harry's head shot up at the words. He spun on his heel, seeking out Albus. All eyes fell on him or the headmaster at his sudden movement, curious of the disbelieving look on his face. "You made Bill and Charlie leave their jobs, sir?"

"I'm sure you're in agreement, my boy, that the war effort is of great importance in these current times." Albus peered up at him, his glasses flashing in the light of the kitchen.

"Absolutely," Harry agreed easily. "But being in this war, and what role you play in it, is solely down to the individual to decide. If we sacrifice the things we love, then what are we fighting for? If we're miserable, what's the point?"

Albus smiled fondly. "Oh, to be so young an innocent. It's a blessing, Harry, savour it. Things are not that simple. A war needs soldiers."

Harry kept his voice calm, neutral, "Yes, it does. But being a soldier is optional. It is not something to be done out of guilt, or pressure, or because you've been forced."

"I don't think you're quite understanding me, Harry," Dumbledore's tone turned patronising, the slightest frown pulling at bearded lips.

"With respect, I don't think _you're_ understanding _me_ , sir," Harry bit out coldly. He turned to Bill and Charlie, his eyes pleading silently for their honesty, "If you don't mind me asking, were either of you formerly asked to join the Order, or was your enrolment decided for you? Did you know what the group was, what they did, what your roles would be, before you became members?"

The two brothers looked at each other, startled. A quick, unspoken conversation seemed to occur between them before they faced the room, heads shaking cautiously, hesitantly.

"Do you want to be members?" This time there was no hesitation in the answers to Harry's question.

"Of course."

"Yes, we want to fight against You Know Who's forces."

Harry nodded, continuing, "Has everything you've given up for the Order been done so willingly? Did you choose to leave your jobs and become fulltime members? Do you have any say in the tasks you are asked to fulfil?" Each of his questions were met with twin headshakes, blue eyes downcast at the looks they were receiving from the room as they indicated the negative. "Do you feel as if you could have benefitted the Light, aided the war effort, and performed duties for the Order without giving up what you have?"

"It might be easier if I was still at the reserve," Charlie acknowledged, his head ducked under the gaze of the headmaster. "It's harder to recruit foreign wizards and spread awareness without the contacts and influence that working there got me. I was more successful when I was there fulltime and volunteered for the Order. I was happier too, more motivated."

"Sorry, everyone, but Charlie's right," Bill added. "It was a lot easier when I had the best travel goblins could get, a team, and a steady income. It used to feel more rewarding, more meaningful. At the moment I don't have access to any of Gringotts' information and resources, and it's difficult working on my own."

Dumbledore held up a hand, effectively silencing the conversation and other quiet whisperings. "I am sorry to hear of your complaints, my boys. I must ask why you never spoke up before, especially as you've made it abundantly clear that your successes have been diminished over the past few months."

"They did, Albus," Minerva spoke up, her voice stern. "They have voiced their opinions many times, and have each time been shut down." The silent 'by you' hung in the air.

Remus's soft, deep voice joined the conversation, "I have also said the same things Bill and Charlie have. I have been struggling to fulfil my assignments, too, and I fear it may be due to the time restraints, pressure, and lack of freedom within the role given to me. I have also repeatedly requested to have a team, or at least a partner, assist me on my missions. Each time I have been declined and have even been accused of wanting to sabotage the Order by stealing manpower."

"If I remember correctly," Severus drawled, his voice jarringly bored, "They, and certain other members, were told it was their duty to give a hundred percent of their time and effort to the Order. That to do any less would lead to certain failure and might as well be treated as treason against the Light."

Dumbledore chucked humourlessly, his hands resting placatingly on the table before him. "I assure you all, if your claims are true and there were such words spoken, they were nothing more than greatly misunderstood harmless pep talks and well-intentioned advice designed to inspire and increase productivity. I apologise if anything said, especially by myself, has been taken out of context or misconstrued by members."

Harry blinked owlishly at the headmaster, dumbfounded that the man had somehow twisted his own shortcomings to be the fault of others. He didn't bother gracing him with a response, knowing it would most likely be futile. A hand brushed against his and he looked to see Draco sporting his own look of pure disbelief. Their eyes locked and an understanding fell between them. Breaking the tension of the room, Harry smiled brightly, taking a seat and waiting for everyone else to settle into theirs. He reached for a teapot, pouring tea for him and Draco as the blonde begun preparing two scones.

He looked around the room, carefully discerning the reactions of the gathered crowd. Hermione had moved to sit beside her Head of House and the two witches held a quiet conversation interspersed with small glances and smiles to Harry and Draco, occasionally seeking Severus's opinion. Molly and Arthur were in what looked like a heated discussion with their two youngest children, Ginny's arms crossed defiantly and Ron's face growing decidedly red. Remus and Tonks were pressed close together, whispering loudly, but whenever Harry tried to listen in, their voices sounded muffled and distorted. Fred and George had joined their eldest brothers and Fleur, laughing and joking as Bill and Charlie stared unseeingly at the cakes and pastries generously heaped upon the table. Dumbledore seemed to be doing his own quite assessment of the room, his eyes twinkling as they scrutinised, before finally landing on green.

"Quite the disturbance you've managed to create, my boy." The headmaster's voice carried softly.

"Quite," Harry agreed. He reached for the small dish of cream Draco had put before him, going to add it to his scone before a swatting hand gave him pause.

"Heathen. Jam first," Draco muttered quietly.

Rolling his eyes, Harry followed the order, taking his time to prepare the dish just right before returning his attention to Dumbledore. "I merely meant to point out and discuss some key differences in the way we run things," Harry continued conversationally. "Although, that in itself is a difference. We have three leaders of equal standing in the Grey Army. No decision is made by one person alone, and a compromise is always drawn if there is sound argument against an idea. Major decisions will be held to a vote by all members." He let the implications and accusations hang in the air; the Grey Army was not a dictatorship, and he would not have anyone think otherwise.

"That's a lovely sentiment, and ideal for your club. However, real life can often become complicated, and such methods are not always appropriate or efficient," Dumbledore replied, taking a sip from a dainty porcelain cup.

"It works, Albus," Minerva interjected. "The three of them, Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, they're good together. They've sought my advice many times over the last few weeks, and I have been more than impressed by their decisions thus far."

"And, you may wish to alter your opinion on the seriousness of the Army, Albus." Severus's drawling voice swept the room, drawing attention effortlessly. The man was powerful, knowledgeable, and respected, and his words were more often than not worth paying mind to. "Whether you like it or not, this _is_ real life. They are preparing to be real soldiers in a real war."

Molly huffed, her voice loud and shrill as she addressed the room, "Please, hasn't there been enough talk of business and war? Let's all just enjoy some food and pleasant company."

Remus and Arthur shared a look, the latter giving the former a firm nod. Remus sighed, scrubbing absently at one of the scars on his cheek. "I'm sorry if this is upsetting you, Molly, however the air needs to be cleared, and certain things need to be said." Amber eyes darted around the room challengingly, daring anyone to disagree with him as he made her a promise, "I assure you that tomorrow, Christmas Day, will be free of all such talk. I think we can all agree it's best to do this now rather than later, so we can all enjoy the rest of holidays."

"Besides, it must be relieving for the children to be able to discuss these matters around friendly faces," Albus agreed with a small chuckle, "Rather than, say, have their business broadcast by the newspapers to be judged by strangers."

Harry looked up sharply at that, his eyes narrow. A pale hand landing on his thigh kept him from commenting and he allowed the headmaster to continue, his aged face turned to directly address Harry.

"With that settled, back to the matter at hand. If they are soldiers as Severus says, surely you must be facing some of the same issues that you rather kindly suggested we in the Order have."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Harry slowly and methodically added several finger sandwiches to his and Draco's plates. "You're already forgetting that this is not solely my organisation, sir. Hermione is much better equipped to deal with that particular inquiry. Hermione, if you are willing?"

"Certainly, Harry," Hermione nodded from across the table, her head high and confident as several gazes landed on her. "Harry, Draco and I felt that each member should give full, informed consent before joining. They have the right to question and refuse anything asked of them, and any member is free to leave without consequence should they choose to. It's all in our records, contracts, and other paperwork. I am happy to show you example copies, if you are interested. Professor Snape, if you are willing?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," Severus acknowledged her before focusing on Dumbledore. "I aided Miss Granger on all of the documentation for the Grey Army myself. I was very impressed with the thought and consideration they had put into upholding their ideals."

Albus peered at his defence professor with calculating eyes. "Surely it's naïve to believe it that simple, Severus. There must have been some drawbacks, some grand ideas that cannot be soundly promised. Some things must be sacrificed or compromised."

Severus kept his expression carefully blank as he countered, "There isn't anything that I would wish to change or that I perceive would cause issues for any member of the Army, be they leaders, tutors, or students. I have spoken in depth to members of each category, and they have all reported satisfaction with how things are being run."

"He's right, it's great," Ginny piped up. "Hermione sat down with me and explained everything I didn't understand. We all know Harry's a good leader, but Draco's been good, too. He's even let me borrow some of personal books and potions equipment."

"Thank you for your testament, Miss Weasley," Severus responded, his tone unusually neutral. "I am pleased with the final outcome of our work. So pleased, in fact, I signed the contracts myself." He felt smug at the small gasps that met his words, for he knew how much weight they held. He didn't do anything without thoroughly thinking it through, assessing and evaluating every possible scenario and outcome. If he trusted the Army, it meant they were truly worthy of that trust.

"As did I," Minerva nodded, a proud smile on her lips. "I have been more involved with other students, working on the scheduling, lesson plans, tutoring resources, and the like. I am also very impressed with what I have seen from the group, these three students in particular. Mr Malfoy, if you are willing?"

Draco looked up, startled by the call of his name, but quickly schooled his features. He had been happy to sit quietly and soak in all of the information, allowing the two stubborn, hard-headed members of their trio to do the talking. If they needed him, he would answer, but beyond that he felt more comfortable with them taking the reins while he stayed in the shadows. That was always his preferred role, especially in situations such as this where he either didn't know the people or didn't know them inside of the relevant context. However, he felt he had garnered sufficient information from his silent observations to join in the conversation without any qualms. "Professor McGonagall and I have been working together on the topics she mentioned. In the Grey Army we play to each of our strengths, and we work with the most appropriate people for the task. Inside the Grey Army, Houses, age, gender, political alignment, anything that divides us, doesn't matter. At least, not in the way one would think it matters. We acknowledge that we are all different, and we celebrate it. We use our differences unite and strengthen, not segregate and weaken." He nodded proudly, his head held high, but the mood his word had set was soon destroyed by raucous laughter.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Fred exclaimed loudly, the hand he held to his mouth doing nothing to quiet him. "If you can get Snape and Hermione, and McGonagall and Malfoy, to work together, well paint us purple!"

George sighed, sharing a suffering look with Ginny. "He means sign us up. We're happy to lend a hand, if we can." A darkly humorous glint flashed in hazel brown eyes. "Of course, we're not allowed on school property…"

"But we're only an owl away…"

"And we can definitely send you a few…"

"Interesting items and products."

Bill, Fleur and Charlie finished their whispered conversation and nodded. Charlie looked at the three leaders of the Grey Army in turn, addressing them all together, as equals, "Count me in, too. I don't know how much help I can offer, but if you think of anything you want or need, drop me a letter." A chorus of 'thank you' greeted his statement and he smiled happily, steadfastly avoiding the eyes of Dumbledore and his parents.

"Well, if Ginny, Ron, the twins, and Charlie are involved, I suppose I better be, as well," Bill's rich voice filled the room, accompanied by a deep chuckle and the shake of his head. He didn't know quite what he was getting in to, but his instinct told him it was the right thing to do.

"Me too!" Fleur chattered excitedly. "I trust Draco and 'Arry, and Hermione is very wise and kind. They will be fantastic."

"I'm not involved," Ron's words cut through the buzz of the room like a knife into butter.

Molly frowned at her son, "You're not? I think it would be good for you. Learn new things with your friends, I thought you would like that. You loved that other group you had, what was it, the DA? Your grades were so good because of that, your father and I were so proud. Why don't you join your friends?"

"They're not my friends."

"Don't be silly, dear," Molly chided, her hands fussing in the air. "Harry and Hermione are your best friends. I thought anything they do you did too. You're inseparable."

Harry winced at her words, but decided it was best to clear the air himself before the anger he could see building in Ron erupted. "Apologies, Mrs Weasley, I thought you knew. Unfortunately, we had a disagreement, and we are no longer friends. However, I never wanted this to affect Christmas and I was willing to stay civil for the sake of family and friends. I still am, if Ronald is." His simple statement caused chaos and questions were hurled at him left, right, and centre. The guests that already knew of the situation sat back in their seats, watching the scene play out with an almost bored indifference. Draco caught his eye as he nibbled delicately at a cucumber sandwich, anticipation clear in the stormy grey.

"Ha, you ruined that when you all chose _him_ over me. I will never be involved in your stupid gang as long as _he's_ involved," Ron called out over the din of confusion, his eyes flickering between Harry and Hermione. "Some best friends you turned out to be. All of you, you're all traitors, you destroyed Gryffindor. You let _him_ destroy Gryffindor."

Several eyes darted around the room, their owners trying to decipher the identity of the person who could tear apart a seemingly unbreakable friendship and a House known for its stubborn loyalty. Draco raised a hand nonchalantly, "Guilty."

Harry snorted at his amused, smug smirk, batting him gently on the shoulder. He turned to address Molly but knew that, in reality, he was addressing the whole room, "Ronald was rather against me, and any of the other Gryffindors, forming a friendship with Draco. He was significantly more against me being in a relationship with him."

"That's putting it lightly," Draco muttered under his breath for Harry's ears only.

"That's putting it lightly," Hermione spoke up, ignoring the spooked look the two boys in question shot each other. "I am sorry to be the one to inform you, Mrs Weasley, but I feel you must know the truth in order to understand the situation, and so you know to not try to force us back together. Upon hearing of Harry and Draco's relationship, Ronald revealed some rather prejudiced and discriminatory opinions. The majority of Gryffindor were justifiably appalled by his words and actions, and decided his friendship was no longer wanted. We chose to love and support Harry, and will continue to do so, always." Her smile grew warmer when she saw Draco murmur something in Harry's ear that made him blush. The subtle shifting of their arms told her the two were more than likely holding hands under the table. "Over time, we've come to feel the same about Draco."

"You're all Death Eater loving queers, the whole lot of you," Ron spat, standing up with a loud shriek of his wooden chair against the hard floor. He jutted his chin rudely in the direction of the stairs, an ugly sneer on his face. "May I be excused?" The bitter, sarcastic words hung in the air as he stormed off without waiting for a reply.

Molly had tears in her eyes as she watched the door, staring blankly at the dark corridor long after the back of her son had disappeared. She sobbed brokenly, turning her face into her husband's chest when he put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Across the table Draco mimicked him, pulling Harry close to his side. He felt the comforting weight of Harry's head on his shoulder and his fingers played absently with the fabric of his boyfriend's shirt. Harry didn't look sad, or even angry, just disappointed. They sat like that for a while, enjoying being close to the other while the tense, awkward atmosphere slowly lifted.

Sitting up with a last quiet sniff, Molly swiped at her eyes before offering the boys a watery smile. "I'm so sorry. I don't know where he got it from. You should have told us what happened at school sooner."

Minerva sighed, a hand resting on the bridge of her glasses. "That was the incident I wrote to you and Arthur about a few weeks ago, Molly. Mr Potter asked me not to mention any specifics as he didn't want to upset you or your family. I fear that he feared you may have all shared Ronald's perspective."

"Never!" Molly declared, looking around her family. She let out a relieved breath when they all nodded agreements to her statement. "Harry's family, and he always will be. We are all joyful when someone in the family falls in love. It's wonderful news, something to be cherished. As long as they're a good person and treat them right, it doesn't matter who they are. And Draco seems like a lovely young man. I just hope none of this nasty business had made him feel unwelcome here."

Draco's grip in Harry's shirt tightened, and he hid his face in Harry's hair until he got his emotions under control. He pressed a kiss to his forehead before giving Molly a warm, genuine smile. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley. Thank all of you. This has gone so much better than I ever expected. I am grateful that you all allowed me into your home and gave me a chance. Or a second chance, in some cases. I am glad Harry has such a kind and loving family."

Harry nodded his agreement with a grin. He cleared his throat rather inelegantly, desperate to get the conversation back onto a topic that wasn't so heavily focused on him, "So, Charlie, Bill, Fleur? Will I still be sending you all owls with our official welcome packs?"

"We do not have welcome packs," Hermione hastened to add, shooting a chastising look at Harry. Her words fell of deaf ears as Harry clapped his hands together happily when they all confirmed their interest in the Grey Army.

Tonks waved their hand excitedly, trying much harder than necessary to gain the trio's attention, "Count us in, too!"

Harry's eyes snapped to Remus, searching the amber depths for any sign of regret or doubt, "Remus?"

The werewolf hesitated, holding his gaze for a long time. He finally nodded, a warm smile lighting up his face. "Of course, cub. Keep me updated, tell me everything, ask me anything. I will always be there for you, whatever you do."

"I could really use your advice on being a good teacher," Harry told him. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape have been more than helpful but, like Draco said, you're the best defence teacher we ever had."

Remus felt touched by Harry's words, and so proud of the man he had grown up to be. "Thank you. We can discuss teaching later, I am happy to oblige, however I might not be of great service. From what I've heard, you did an amazing job with the DA, I'm sure you'll be fantastic with the Grey Army, too."

"Thanks, Moony," Harry breathed out. His smile was soft and kind, telling of a deep affection. He shook himself, allowing his grin to become large and dopey. "We'll send you both welcome packs, too!"

"We don't do welcome packs." Hermione glared when she was yet again ignored by her best friend.

Harry tapped at his chin thoughtfully, "Fred and George will be needing them as well."

"We're not doing welcome packs!" Hermione's glare only grew more piercing when the brunette pouted at her, his eyes wide and childlike. "No, Harry, I am _not_ putting together welcome packs." She was hit by a full blast of puppy eyes. She didn't stand a chance. "Oh, fine! Expect your official welcome packs within the next week."

Draco cupped a hand round his mouth, leaning across the table to whisper conspiratorially to her. She humoured him, leaning in, even though his stage whisper could quite clearly be heard by the whole table, "You know, I might have a few of those 'Potter stinks' badges lying around somewhere, if you want to throw a few of them in."

"Send them all to me, immediately," She replied, giving an exaggerated look to either side to check the coast was clear before leaning back in her seat.

Harry watched as the two settled, smug smirks on their faces as if they'd just hatched the most cunning plan in the history of cunning plans. "You two are such dorks."

"Says you, Gryffindork."

"Prat."

"Scarhead."

"Princess."

"I hate you."

With a sweet, adoring smile on his face, Harry patted him lightly on the cheek before placing the briefest of kisses to his lips. "I hate you, too."

The rest of the tea was spent in joyful, companionable conversation, excited chatter and loud laughter filling the room. The occasional attempt was made to include a quietly solemn headmaster sipping his tea, but on the fourth decline he was soon forgotten about as new friendships formed and old ones grew stronger.

###

"Everyone quiet!" Molly shrieked, hands firmly on her hips as she scowled at her various children, somehow giving them all the mum-look even though most towered over her. They all fell silent at her command, even those who were fully grown adults or not biologically related. "Right, now stop squabbling and let's get this sorted." She sighed, head working around numerous combinations as she tried to organise the sleeping arrangements for the night. "I won't ask anyone to share with Ron; that's not fair to the people he's hurt, and he's probably already asleep. Hermione and Fleur, you're in Ginny's room."

"Mum! Three people will _not_ fit in my room!"

"Mum, we're adults! We _live_ together! We can share a bloody room."

"I said quiet!" Molly went to cuff them both over the head, but they ducked under her arms. "Fine, Bill and Fleur in Bill's room. But no funny business."

George jabbed an elbow into Bill's side while Fred laughed loudly, "No, that's our trade…"

"They'll be doing a whole other kind of business."

This time Molly was successful, and the twins rubbed at the back of their heads with cheeky grins. She sighed, ticking off her children on her fingers. "Fred and George are in their room. Draco can have Percy's room." The silence hung in the air for a moment as they all thought about the one Weasley who had turned down the Christmas invite. Molly clucked her tongue, trying to kill the dark mood. "That means Harry, you'll have to share with Charlie."

"Err, mum, I'm twenty-four…"

"So?"

"And…Harry's sixteen…" Charlie trailed off, a grimace on his face and hands making vague shapes in the air.

Minerva spoke up from the doorway where she had been quietly observing the chaos with Severus. Dumbledore had already left, but the two professors had stayed to say goodnight to their respective charges. "I think what Charlie is trying to say is that, whilst we trust him implicitly, as Harry is underage it would be inappropriate."

Severus, seeing the confronted look on Molly's face, decided to offer his two cents, "It's not a reflection of anyone's character, it's for the same reasons the dormitories at Hogwarts are separated by year. It's simply a matter of treating our students and wards with objective caution and care, I'm sure you understand. If it were Ronald or Ginevra in a similar situation, I am certain you would feel the same. That is why, in loco parentis, I cannot allow Draco to share with Charlie, either."

Molly sputtered, her hand pressed to her chest in shock. She turned at the sound of laughter, gaping at her twin sons.

"Oh, lay off it, mum."

"Just let Harry and Draco share Percy's room."

"Absolutely not!" Molly let her shrill voice soften as she looked to the couple, her lips pressed in a tight smile, "I'm sorry, dears, but that's also inappropriate. I'm sure your guardians would agree with me."

Severus pushed off from the doorframe, giving a single, elegant shrug, "I have no issue with that arrangement. If they had been sorted into the same House they would have been sharing a room anyway." Severus narrowed his eyes, a disgusted look on his face like he could smell something bad, and he muttered under his breath, "It's not as if they _haven't_ been sharing a room anyway."

"Godfather!" Draco hissed, his pale cheeks turning a delicate pink.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't notice that you haven't so much as stepped a foot into the Slytherin dormitories in weeks?"

"Godfather, please!" Draco hid his burning face in his hand, glaring at Harry through the cracks in his fingers when the brunette let out a ripple of giggles. He reddened further at the suggestive looks the Weasley siblings were shooting them, not helped by Hermione's nodding agreement and Harry sidling up to tuck himself against his side.

Minerva looked more reluctant but none the less gave a curt nod. "I am also aware that Gryffindor has recently gained an honorary member. I do think that that would be the simplest solution to the issue, Molly."

"Oh, fine." Molly heaved out a sigh before flapping her hands in the general direction of the stairs, shooing her children up them. "Bed, now. And no funny business!"

Not having to be told twice, the group fled for their respective rooms in a cacophony of stomping feet. Tugging Draco by the hand, Harry guided him up to Percy's room. The two burst through the door, laughing and breathing heavily.

"Sweet Merlin, a double bed. We might have to stay here for the rest of the holiday after all," Draco stated as he flopped down onto the soft mattress, arms and legs spread out to the four corners.

Harry dove after him, landing with a dull thud and the creak of springs. He sprawled rather gracelessly, head on Draco's chest but limbs thrown out at odd angles. "I don't know how we're going to return to my single bed after this."

A quiet rustle drew both of their attentions and they levered themselves up onto their elbows, watching curiously as a square of parchment was shoved under the door. Letting out a dramatic groan, Harry rolled off the bed and onto his feet, stalking across the room to scoop up the offending note. Falling back onto the mattress, he lifted the parchment above their heads so that they could both read it.

"Some useful spells. From the Masters of Funny Business, Gred and Forge," Harry read aloud, laughing as his eyes flicked over the scrawled list underneath. "Are these all privacy charms?"

"I believe so." The blonde propped himself up, a hand coming to cup Harry's face as he leaned over him, silver eyes dancing with mirth and a hint of desire. "It would be a disaster to let them go to waste, wouldn't it?"

Harry grinned, reaching up to grasp the back of his neck. "Yes, it would," He whispered against pale lips before pulling his boyfriend close.

* * *

###

* * *

To Be Continued (Within 5 days).

Happy Reading,  
Love,  
Bambi x


	9. Lone

Hello, Readers :)  
I got a cute little email from by ethics committee being like, "Hey, remember that paper you wrote? Well, it's just been flagged because someone plagiarised it. Welcome to a new fresh hell of board meetings and paperwork". So naturally I jump on the scientist group chat (scientists are like gay people; we all know each other) and am like, "Yo. Dudes. For real? Whodunnit?" Turns out it was a fellow medicine and sport scientist, and they were like, "Ha, whoops, I 'accidentally' uploaded your report instead of mine, lol". Yeah, it's been a fun week.

* * *

###

* * *

Draco threw an arm over his closed eyes, trying to shield himself from the bright sunshine pouring in through thin curtains. He reached out the other hand, blindly patting at the mattress for a warm body that wasn't there. The door giving a creak of old hinges and a happy giggle meeting his ears had him sitting bolt upright, the sheets hastily drawn around his waist. He cocked his head to the side at the view that met his startled gaze, humming appreciatively.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, but I think you've made it worth it."

Harry peered around his legs from where he was bent over in the doorway fussing with something on the floor, his shorts clad bum pointed in Draco's direction. He giggled, giving a little wiggle before standing, two neatly wrapped but squishy looking parcels in his arms. He came back to the bed, sitting cross-legged before Draco, dropping the packages between them in favour of grabbing the blonde's sleepy face and pressing a smacking kiss to his lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you; I know how you hate mornings. I wanted to surprise you with the first Christmas presents of the day."

"We have Christmas presents?" Draco asked, confused, his eyes dropping to the garish red and white wrapping paper. His gaze shifted to Harry's feet and his frown lifted to a smirk as he looked pointedly between them and his boyfriends face.

Rolling his eyes with a small chuckle, Harry shucked the fluffy bed socks off his feet and grabbed at Draco's, pulling the soft black and white polka dot material onto pale skin before they could lose his body warmth. He smiled affectionately when Draco gave a contented sigh and wriggled his feet underneath him. "For someone who suffers the cold in the winter, it's surprising I haven't seen a change in night time wardrobe from you."

"Trust me, normally at this time of year you wouldn't catch me in any less than four layers, but things changed when I got my own little personal hot water bottle." Feet sufficiently warmed, Draco shifted back, parting his arms and legs so Harry could sit between them. The smaller boy carefully moved the presents before leaning his back against Draco's chest, bare skin against bare skin except for two pairs of shorts.

Harry could feel the temperature difference between them and rearranged the blankets, tucking them around their legs. Long pale arms wrapped around him and he could feel Draco's chin resting atop his head as he pulled him closer. "You could be a little more subtle about wanting to steal my body heat, you know." He grinned, tilting his head to expose more of his neck as lips landed there, kissing and nibbling gently as the tip of a cold nose brushed his earlobe.

"Are you complaining?"

"Definitely not." He groaned when teasing lips left his sensitive flesh but smiled when he remembered the gifts he'd retrieved from the door. He checked the labels, pressing one into the hands at his waist before ripping into his own. He pulled out a sweater the colour of a dark, rich wine from the mess he'd created. A large H in shimmering gold decorated the front. Crooning happily, he bumped his head back against a pale shoulder, "Come on, open yours, open yours!"

His confusion reignited, Draco delicately slid a finger under one fold, meticulously opening up the paper with a lot more care than Harry had. Inside he found a sweater very similar to Harry's but in a deep forest green. Lifting the garment up before them showed a letter D knitted on the front in silver. "What…what is this?"

"A Weasley Christmas sweater! Mrs Weasley knits one for all of her kids each year. This is my sixth one. I've kept them all, they're so soft and cozy."

"Does this mean…" Draco looked at the painstakingly made gift with new eyes, his voice lighting with awe. Had he already become that accepted into Harry's family? Had Molly knitted this before they had even officially met? Was her love and support of Harry really that great that she had ignored every rumour and story and welcomed his boyfriend wholeheartedly into her home without any trepidations, and was allowing him to adopt family traditions without a second thought?

"Yes," Harry answered, awkwardly reaching up to press a chaste kiss to Draco's cheek. Not satisfied, he turned in his arms, bringing his legs to either side of Draco's waist as he felt hands settle comfortably at the small of his back. He peppered light kissed to Draco's stunned face, giggling as he watched the emotions play in stormy eyes. "They're my family, and you're my boyfriend, so now they're your family, too. Not just Mrs Weasley, but all of them. You're safe here, you're wanted. And, in time, if you don't already, they'll come to love you. And they'll love you for being you, not just for being Harry Potter's boyfriend. Do you understand?"

Draco ran a hand over the plush green wool, leaning in to press his cheek against Harry's, holding the other close as he spoke softly into his ear, "I think I'm starting to. It's all just taken me by surprise. Don't get me wrong, it's nice, really nice, but I'm just not used to it. I've never had anything like this, people like this. It's all so…different."

"Well that's what we do, isn't it? Me and you, masters of different." He pressed his lips against smiling pale ones, whispering against them as hands begun wandering over his skin, "Merry Christmas, Draco."

His reply was drowned out by several other calls and shouts of "Merry Christmas" as the door to the bedroom slammed open, Ginny, Hermione and the twins spilling in. They all ignored the cursing and blushing couple to crowd onto the foot of the bed, bouncing excitedly in their own colourful assortment of Weasley sweaters.

Draco huffed a hot, annoyed breath against Harry's skin before dragging the bedsheets up as much as he could with four teenagers weighing them down. Harry shifted to sit beside him against the headboard, and they managed to preserve at least some of their dignity as both boys hastily pulled their gifts over their heads, covering exposed skin. "Bloody Gryffindors, no sense of privacy," Draco sneered, glaring at the intruders.

"We tried to get in fifteen minutes ago," Fred informed him cheerfully.

"But there was a good mix of spells keeping us out," George chipped in, his expression identical to that of his twin's.

"A mix, I might add, it would take a genius to come up with-"

"-Or two."

"When we checked again just now the spells were down-"

"-So we reckoned it was fair game." George finished smugly.

Draco levelled an accusing look at his boyfriend, "You, you did this."

Harry held his hands up in mock surrender, the move contradicted by the cheeky grin on his face, "I may have forgotten to reset the privacy charms when I got our presents."

"Talking of," Hermione smiled down at her own purple clad arms, "Congratulations, Draco, you've been adopted. Expect many, many years of overprotective older brothers, vast amounts of delicious food, and an invitation for tea or dinner at least once a week."

Taking Harry's hand in his, Draco gave it a squeeze before lifting it to place a kiss to tan knuckles. "I look forward to it."

"Why are we all in here?" Charlie managed to ask against a loud yawn as he stumbled into the room. He joined the growing group on the bed, flopping down when Harry folded his legs and patted the available space invitingly.

Bill and Fleur appeared in the doorway. "I told you they were all in here," The tall redhead stated, a lopsided grin on his face as he surveyed the room.

"Yes, by all means, please, come in. All are welcome, invade our privacy, feel free. Personal space, what is personal space," Draco grumbled moodily.

The eldest Weasley tugged his girlfriend by the hand to also sit atop the bed, not caring as springs and wood protested under the additional weight. Bill settled more comfortably, or as much as he could with too many bodies and limbs sprawled lazily in a too small space, Fleur tucked neatly at his side. He leant forward carefully, somehow managing to keep his balance as he ruffled hands through Harry and Draco's hair, further messing up their bedhead. He joined Charlie's deep, rumbling chuckle as his action spurred the Slytherin into further grumpy mutterings.

"Oh, stop it, don't pretend you're not happy," Harry nudged an elbow into his boyfriend's ribs, echoing his words from yesterday.

"I'm not happy, I'm tolerating," Draco stated, his chin jutted proudly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed loudly, a finger pointed accusingly at the blonde, "Ha, that may have worked on us before, but you're one of us now. We know you. You're powerless, princess."

"This is a hundred percent your fault, scarhead." Draco told Harry, the bite of his taunt significantly reduced by a loud shriek ringing from the still open doorway. Heads whipped around just in time to see the horrified face of Ronald Weasley before thundering footfalls signified the redhead's hasty departure.

Ron's voice rose from the kitchen several floors below, the words indecipherable but their tone noticeable angry. It was chased by loud, stern shouts easily recognised as belonging to Molly Weasley. Suddenly silence rung through the house, only interrupted by softer steps coming back up the stairs. Molly peeked around the edge of the doorframe, as if worried by what she might find, before stepping fully into sight, a huge grin on her face as she looked around the faces smiling up at her. A camera was quickly pulled from some fold of her many layers of mismatched cardigans and shawls, and she snapped a pictre of the group before they could school their unguarded, happy features or complain.

"Wonderful. Now, make yourselves decent and come and have some breakfast."

###

The Weasleys, minus Percy, plus the guests from yesterday's tea, were piled into the Burrow's front room. Chatter and laughter filling the air as they exchanged gifts and lost themselves in the cheer of the holidays.

Harry and Draco where snuggled in an armchair too big for one person but too small for two, the twins perched haphazardly on the arms, and a pile of open presents at their feet. The couple had been met with delighted smiles as they had handed out their own gifts. Draco had accompanied Harry to Hogsmeade on the weekend he decided to do his Christmas shopping, unable to do any of his own since being cut off from his family, but happy to offer Harry the company. He had been surprised when Harry's head had almost bounced off his shoulders as he nodded his eagerness for Draco to accompany him. Realisation dawned when Draco soon discovered that his boyfriend was rather clueless in the gift buying department, and with a roll of his eyes and a secret smile, he had tugged the brunette here, there and everywhere over the sleepy town. Harry had just stood back in awe, letting Draco stack his arms high with perfect present after perfect present. When they returned to Gryffindor Tower, Harry had insisted that the gifts be from the both of them, especially when Draco took over wrapping duty after witnessing Harry's first attempt with paper and spellotape.

Draco leant away, offering as much room as he could as Harry shifted his hips awkwardly, digging into a pocket of his baggy jeans before pulling out a small, shoddily wrapped present. He eyed it with a gasp, a hand fluttering to his chest, "How did I miss one? _That_ is atrocious."

Harry grabbed his hand with an amused snort, dumping the box into his open palm. "You missed it because I hid it, as this one's for you, git."

"I mean…" Draco picked it up tentatively with two fingers, dangling it carefully by the corner in front of his face for further inspection, "It's beautiful?"

"Don't sound too enthusiastic. Just open it, drama queen."

Prying open the heavy taping, Draco managed to release a small black jewellery box. With a wondering glance at Harry he lifted the lid, revealing a thin silver chain with a simple pendant made up of a clear, brightly shining square cut diamond. He lifted the fine jewellery from its confines, holding it up to the light. "Harry, it's beautiful," He breathed out.

"Yeah, that word has slightly less impact after you-" A hand clamping over his mouth had him silenced, and he peered up into warm, affectionate grey eyes.

"I mean it, dunderhead. I love it." He removed his hand away when he could feel lips curving upwards against his palm, replacing the hand with his own lips. He ignored the hoots and whistles from a few certain Weasley's and kissed Harry soundly, making sure the other understood his sincerity before pulling away. "Thank you, I really do love it. Put it on me?" He ducked his head and stilled, feeling Harry's breath against his face as leaned forward, usually clumsy hands being patient and gentle as they fastened the delicate clasp.

Harry settled the chain against a pale neck before dragging his fingers forward and up to cup a handsome face. He placed a sweet kiss upon pale lips before breaking the small moment of intimacy under the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Letting Draco go with a sigh and a subtle caress of fingers, he turned back to the quiet room. Molly's face was hidden behind a camera as she took an amount of pictures that would put Colin Creevey to shame. Thankfully, they were spared from her spotlight when she swung the camera to focus on a cuddling Bill and Fleur who were sharing their own intimate moment as they exchanged gifts. Ron looked like he was about to be sick as he glared between Harry and Draco, and behind him Arthur was shocked, his mouth gaping, but a quick elbow from his daughter had his eyes crinkling up happily. Severus and Remus seemed to be in a similar state of shock, their eyes darting around the room, landing on anything other than the couple. That was until amber eyes accidentally locked with black, and the two delved into a heated debate, seemingly at war over who had the better 'son', and what they would do if their 'son' ever became heartbroken. Hermione, Ginny and Tonks were whispering conspiratorially, their heads ducked close together as they played exploding snap, but every now and then a bubble of laughter would escape one and eyes would dance up at the pair in the armchair. Charlie smiled cheekily at them and clapped a hand to George's shoulder, and in turn the twins ruffled Harry and Draco's hair affectionately.

"This is the second time today a Weasley had messed up my hair," Draco seethed as long fingers patted the locks back into place. He reached under their chair, pulling out the item he had stashed there earlier that morning. "If that's the go to response around here, maybe I shouldn't give you this."

Harry eyed the rectangle meticulously wrapped in the blue paper they had both chosen, an oversized green bow tied neatly on top. "Draco, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I did anyway. Besides, I can't take all the credit; it was a collective effort from many people at Hogwarts, especially the Gryffindors. Be careful when you open it," He hastened to add as he saw Harry's hands go to tear into the packaging. He watched fondly as Harry lifted out the wad of photographs, his fingertips lightly tracing over the moving images as he looked through them. "Hermione told me you had albums already, but hadn't updated them in a while, so now you can."

Warmth pooled in Harry's stomach as he took his time rifling through the stack. Most were candid, him caught off guard as he laughed with a friend or lounged with his housemates in the common room. He paused at a picture of him hoisted up on Neville and Dean's shoulders, his fists pumping the air in triumph as he celebrated a quidditch victory against Ravenclaw. In the background Draco was sputtering, hiding his face in shame as Ginny draped a red and gold scarf around his neck and Seamus spelled his shirt crimson, but every now and then he would look up at Harry, a look of utter pride on his face. Towards the back of the pile of photographs were ones Draco had obviously taken himself. There was one of Harry asleep on a half-finished transfiguration essay, the camera tilting slightly as a pale hand reached from behind it to add to the stack of inkpots, quills, and other objects the blonde was balancing on top of his snoozing boyfriend. Another was also of Harry sleeping, this time on Draco's chest as Draco held the camera above their heads, and the image cycled through pale lips turning to press a kiss to a tan forehead, Harry smiling in his sleep and snuggling closer at the contact. He pulled the photograph from the pack, "When did you take this one?"

Draco looked down at it before smiling a wide, genuine smile. He placed a kiss to Harry's forehead, right above his scar, much like his photo-self did. "Last week. The night of the first time I told you I love you."

"And the first time that I said that I love you. I think this is my favourite one." He leant in closer, enjoying the familiar comfort of Draco's arm wrapping around him. "Thank you."

###

The Weasley's kitchen wasn't large enough to accompany the numerous guests pouring in to join the current household for Christmas dinner, and so with a little help and a lot of magic, the wall that separated the room from the garden was vanished. The table was extended far out onto the grass, and invisible barriers kept out the gently falling snow and kept in the warmth. Dumbledore's arrival heralded delight as the elderly wizard floated candles above the table and into the sky, lighting up the party much like the Great Hall.

Harry looked up in awed amazement as he ignored the people trying to draw him into conversation in favour of watching the snow fall around their protected bubble, listening instead to the gentle sounds of wind and nature that provided the backdrop to the happy chatter of the dinner guests. He looked to Draco as a cool hand clasped his underneath the table, watching as the warm candlelight flickered in grey eyes and made his pale skin glow. "I like your face."

"I know," Draco smiled, amused. "Now stop ignoring your friends, scarhead, it's rude."

The two eased into light, cheerful conversations with people around them. The dinner was strictly informal, and people talked to, over, and around others as they drew everyone and anyone into friendly discussion, passing dishes in every direction and speaking in between bites of delicious, lovingly prepared food.

"I've never had a Christmas like this," Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he spooned some roasted parsnips onto his boyfriend's plate. "Every occasion and event was always so cold and distant, everything had to be proper. I was always so focused on being the perfect Malfoy, using the correct fork and saying the right things, that I never even thought that they could be so…loud. It's so…Gryffindor."

"Hermione's right, Neville, they're better," Harry told the disgruntled boy as he added his two cents to a conversation his classmates were having about wizard versus muggle Christmas carols. He dropped his voice as he gave Draco his attention, leaning into him as he stole a carrot off his plate. "Do you like it?"

"I think so," The Slytherin nodded, looking around at all the smiling and laughing faces. "Yes, I do. It just feels a little jarring, like the first few times I was in Gryffindor Tower. Like I don't really know my place, how to act. I think I'm starting to get used to it, but you'll have to forgive me if I'm a bit uncertain, if I'm acting a little off."

Harry smiled at him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He knew how difficult it was for Draco to share what he was thinking. It was difficult enough for him to admit feelings of vulnerability and unsureness in the privacy of the common room or dormitory, murmuring them into Harry's ear as not so subtle eyes burned into them was a whole other level. "There's nothing to forgive. I want you to feel comfortable, and I know you're more comfortable being the quiet observer. Don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to, and please, please don't fake it." Harry pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "Because, that's where you're wrong; there is no acting. The key to all of this is to just be you, the real you. That's all that's expected of you, nothing more." He placed one last kiss to pale skin before pulling away, a dopey smile on his face. "Just be you, Draco, show them who you are. You're good enough, more than good enough."

Draco retuned his smile, feeling his fingers tingle with warmth where they twined loosely with Harry's. Somehow Harry had managed to say exactly what he needed to hear, again. Feeling more relaxed and stealing some of his boyfriend's carefree attitude, Draco allowed himself to be drawn into a conversation with Charlie about being seekers, telling stories from their times playing for their respective teams. Before he knew it, he had talked to a number of different familiar and unfamiliar faces. He had excitedly reminisced with Fleur in rapid, flowing French, much to the startled amusement of many within earshot, and had shared anecdotes about Hogwarts with a couple of older Order member who had graduated many years before.

He was brought out of a rather insightful debate with professor Flitwick about possible career paths he might follow by a soft tap against his knee from Harry. The couple and their friends had been subject to quite a few subtle and not so subtle comments and pointed questions throughout the meal, but any negativity had been swiftly ended with polite words and kind, almost patronising smiles.

"Harry's sexuality in no way effects his abilities as a leader, teacher, and friend," Neville had dismissed with a small yawn.

"No, Harry, Draco and I are not in a love triangle, I am not jealous, I am not desperately pining after what could have been, and I do not hate Draco," Ginny had shut down a nosy older witch, a tinkling laugh slipping past her red lips.

"We are not forcing students to do anything. We have no intentions other than to teach those who are willing to learn how to better defend themselves. Would you please the potatoes?" Hermione asked with a challenging look in her brown eyes.

Draco had voiced his concerns to Harry after the first few remarks. Harry in turn had just waved a hand dismissively, saying that he and the Gryffindors were more than happy dealing with it, and that he should carry on being a happy little Slytherin. Draco didn't like it but gave in under his boyfriend's stubbornness when Harry promised he would ask for his help if he needed it. He wasn't sure if the hand currently on his knee was asking for that help, or whether Harry was just after his silent support, but whatever he needed he would gladly give to him. Excusing himself from the professor, he focused in on Harry's current conversation, noting the tight set of the brunette's jaw even as he smiled.

"Is there a problem, Auror Shacklebolt, Mr Dresden?" Harry asked lightly.

Draco frowned, remembering Kingsley Shacklebolt from when Tonks introduced him along with their other colleagues. Dresden was a familiar name that often came up as the author of fluff pieces in the Daily Prophet, he wasn't sure what earned the leering reporter an invitation, but he presumed he was the Order's media contact. He regarded the two men, watching them with a completely neutral expression as he assessed what had put Harry on edge.

"Not a problem, Harry," Kingsley's rich, smooth voice placated, "More a suggestion. Surely you are aware of current public opinion of you? I am simply inquiring as to whether you would consider keeping a quieter profile. Wouldn't you prefer to stay out of the spotlight until you are viewed more favourably?"

"I have no control over where the spotlight points, if I did, it would never have landed on me. And yet, here we are, sixteen years in the making." Harry shrugged noncommittedly. "Honestly, I don't care what the public thinks. Their opinion of me is continuously switching from good to bad. With all due respect, why should I change how I choose to live my life just to temporarily satisfy such fleeting opinions?"

Draco leaned in closer, smoothly joining the conversation, "Surely after everything Harry has done, after all his fighting for the sake of good, and all his successes where the Ministry has been…less successful, him being alive, well, and happy should be enough? It is enough for the people who truly care about him. If it isn't enough for the greater public then maybe it is their actions that should be questioned and not Harry's. Don't you agree, Auror Shacklebolt?"

Dresden's eyes lit up with eagerness, looking as if he was about to score the biggest story of the century. "Mr Malfoy, I most thank you for your openness with your public statement about your opposition to the Ministry of Magic and wizarding Britain. Now, as a former Death Eater, can you tell me-"

A wine glass being set down loudly onto the table had many gazes drawing to the coldly furious face of Severus Snape. Eyes filled with morbid curiosity watched the professor as he spoke in a slow, icy tone, "Draco Malfoy is neither a Death Eater nor a former Death Eater, and he expressed no such statement. He was having a mere discussion with Auror Shacklebolt about some…suggestions the auror had made. If I see one word published that lies about Draco or takes him out of context, I shall be taking legal action against the Daily Prophet."

An insistent tapping of a fork against another wine glass had attentions focusing on the dinner host. "That is enough," Molly Weasley addressed the table, a tightly forced smile on her face. "It's Christmas Day, let us enjoy ourselves."

"Here, here," Albus Dumbledore added as he stood, silencing the few grumbled comments Molly's words had garnered. "Eat, drink, and be merry."

Harry and Draco returned to their meals, quietly talking to each other as the atmosphere slowly grew lighter. Once conversations had picked up to a level where the small group were ignored, Dresden once again tried to engage the couple.

"I am sorry for any misunderstandings you have made," Dresden said with a sickly-sweet smile, ignoring Harry's grimace at his words and expression. "It happens in this industry, but it wouldn't if we got our information straight from the horse's mouth, as it were. I am willing to allow you the opportunity to be interviewed by me."

Harry met Draco's eyes, struggling to hold back a laugh as his boyfriend reflected the incredulous look he could feel on his own face. With a knowing wink he returned to Dresden with a shake of his head, "Sorry, I refuse your offer."

"I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you, Mr Potter," Dresden replied, his tone taking on an almost threatening note. "It can do to have friends in high places, contacts of high influence. You won't get the opportunity to express yourself on such a large scale very often. You are a celebrity, you have a certain duty to your loyal fans. No matter how much you claim not to care, you must, you have to." He sneered, leaning across the table towards Harry. "You should be thankful that I am giving you the chance to better your name and reputation, Mr Potter. Don't you want to clear up the rumours going around about you, and your so-called Grey Army, and your relationship with Mr Malfoy?"

Forcefully reminded of Rita Skeeter, Harry lifted his chin, his eyes narrow and stubborn as he went on the defensive, "There wouldn't be half as many rumours if your newspaper didn't insist on printing every thread of gossip it comes across. Professor Snape made an excellent point; you have been lucky so far that I haven't sued for slander, you might not stay so lucky. I owe nothing to anyone, and I certainly have no duties or wants that in anyway involve you."

"So, you admit that the rumours are just that; rumours and slander? I knew the Grey Army couldn't possibly be as big of a deal as I've heard. And I knew that you and Mr Malfoy were never in a relationship. The idea is laughable. To think, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, a homosexual! I knew it was ridiculous. Thank you for the exclusive insight, Mr Potter, now if you would allow me to write-" He was cut off as a firm hand landed on his shoulder and half dragged him from his seat. The man looked up into angry yellow-brown eyes.

Molly spoke up from her place beside Remus, her hands planted on her hips, "Mr Dresden, you are a guest in my home. As a guest, I would expect you to treat my family with due respect and courtesy. You have repeatedly insulted and upset many people at this table, and I must ask you to leave."

A not so light shove from Remus had the reporter snapping his mouth shut, silencing whatever excuse he had been about to make. With a final look at Harry he turned on his heel, marching from the room. Only when the distant sound of apparition echoed in the silence did the two adults return to their seats. The rest of the dinner flowed without incident, aided by friendly chatter and banter between loved ones, and a healthy dose of fear of inciting the wrath of a certain Weasley matriarch, werewolf, and potions master.

###

"So, what's it like, Harry?"

Harry looked over from where he was stacking the dry dishes back into the cupboard. After the Christmas dinner Harry had insisted on helping Molly clear up as everyone else either went home or vanished to the living room. A stern look from Molly and a dopey grin from Harry had their respective partners joining them. "What's what like, Mr Weasley?"

Arthur took another soapy dish from his wife, rinsing and drying it with his wand before floating it over to Harry. "Being gay in the muggle world. I know what it's like for us, but I've always wondered."

"There's more than just being gay or straight, Mr Weasley, I don't know where I fall on the spectrum." Harry paused, shrugging thoughtfully as he watched Draco half-heartedly wipe down the large wooden dining table, grey eyes looking up at him curiously. "I can't speak for everyone everywhere, but from what I've heard, it varies. In some places it's a lot like it is in the wizarding world, with a lot of prejudice and discrimination. In some countries it's even illegal. But some places celebrate it. There are clubs, centres, and other things specifically made to provide a safe, accepting space for everybody. During pride month some towns and cities decorate their streets and shops with rainbows to show their support, and there are parades."

"That sounds really nice," Draco murmured, perching on the edge of the table as he smiled at Harry wistfully.

Harry returned his smile, "Maybe we could go to one, one day. How great would it be to be surrounded by happiness and acceptance, to be part of a group of people embracing and celebrating their true selves."

Draco stared at him, a single eyebrow raised, "Sounds a lot like what you've been saying about what the Grey Army is hoping to achieve." He snorted when Harry just tapped the side of his nose knowingly.

"Sometimes that's what it takes," Harry replied. "It took riots at Stonewall to bring about some much-needed change. Maybe it will take three sixteen-year olds starting an Army to do some good, too. Sexism, racism, homophobia, blood-status purity; I think it can all be fought, and beat, the same way; by uniting despite our differences and growing stronger because of them. At least, I hope so. That's what I hope for."

"Another thing that muggles seem to be doing better than us, how fascinating!" Arthur declared excitedly, almost dropping the plate in his hands in his enthusiasm. "We could learn so much from the muggle world's progression with anti-discrimination, maybe if we paid more attention to them we could have stopped this war on blood-status prejudice a long time ago."

"Maybe there wouldn't be a war at all," Molly added, speaking up from where she had been quietly observing the conversation. She heaved out a sad sigh, but her expression turned fond as she looked at the two teenagers. "I know we said we wouldn't talk about this, especially today of all days, but I need to say it. I'm proud of what you, and Hermione, have achieved at school. I'm not that saying I'm not worried; I'm frightened about what this means and why it's so badly needed, and I don't want to think about any of you children needing to fight, let alone being forced to…but I'm proud. Really proud of you all."

###

Harry stiffened as strong, heavy hands landed on his shoulders, but soon relaxed against the warm body behind him. He didn't bother to take his eyes off of the heated game of wizard's chess that was taking place in a secluded corner of the Burrow's living room. Severus and Draco were glaring at each other as they commanded their pieces with calculating precision, each move followed with a biting quip or insult that had any curious spectators sharing worried looks. Harry chuckled as one of Draco's pawns was viciously thrown from the board and Severus taunted that Draco might as well leave the game in the same fashion.

The brunette knocked his cheek against the scared fingers on his left shoulder. "Hey, Remus."

"Cub," Remus greeted, his eyes also on the game. He sighed as Draco smirked at his godfather, sugar sweet tone belying his spiteful words as a white rook tore down a black knight.

"Is something wrong, Moony?"

"I just…I don't…" Remus sighed again, words warring in his head as he tried to find the right way to speak his mind without hurting the boy he had come to think of as a son. "You know I support you, don't you? I don't care who you date, I hope you know that, I would never be against you loving anyone. But…I'm really trying, but I'm struggling. I just don't understand. Why him?"

Harry tensed again, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest, "Is this because he's male? Look, I thought you of all people would-"

"Oh Merlin, no, Harry," Remus broke in, quick to dismiss the notion. His thumbs worked in soothing circles across tight shoulders, waiting until Harry relaxed, leaning his weight back against him. "Please don't ever think I think like that. I'm a werewolf, I know exactly what it feels like to be shunned by society, I wouldn't wish that upon anybody. It kills me that you're also having to experience what that feels like, cub. I have never thought that way, and I never will. I wouldn't stand a chance with Tonks if I was that small minded. I would've lost Sirius as a best friend, too."

"Sirius?"

"Was gay, cub. I hate to think it, but I think it was part of the reason he was so easily cast from his family, and why the wizarding world was so quick to rally against him." Remus's bittersweet voice took on a fond quality as he reminisced about his best friend, "He was always so fierce. He was one of the best wizards in our year, could have been one of the most powerful wizards of our generation. It would have been so easy for him to hide who he was, to stay in society's good graces and live a false but highly respected life. Instead he fought to change people's minds, he never backed down or gave in, no matter what was said or done to him. Unfortunately, it was mostly a losing battle, but he did have some successes. Your father, for one."

Looking up at the face above him, Harry gaped in shock, "My father was…"

"Raised as a traditional pureblood, with traditional values. And the Potters would have remained like that, if it wasn't for a certain Black turning their lives upside down," Remus gave a soft chuckle. "I wish you could have had more time with him, cub. You would be so proud of him. And I know he would be so proud of you."

Harry let his mind wander as his gaze fall back on the squabbling chess players. Despite the harsh words spoken between the two, he could hear the affection undercutting the jabs, and he knew Draco well enough to see the playful challenge flashing in grey eyes. He didn't know Severus beyond his role as a professor, but every now and then a soft snort of amusement or the slight curving of thin lips would break the stern man's mask as he lost himself in the game. From what he had seen, and from what Draco had told him, he knew the two were close, and he couldn't help but wonder what his relationship with his own godfather would be like if Sirius had lived. "You think he would like what I'm doing? At Hogwarts, with the Grey Army."

"He would love it. I would even go so far as to say he would be trying to break in at every opportunity to badger you with advice and questions." Remus moved around Harry, draping an arm over his shoulders as he pulled up a free stool to sit beside him. "I know it's not the same, but for what it's worth, I'm proud of you and what you're doing, too. The work you're doing, it's fantastic."

"Of course it's the same. You're my family, Moony. It might not be official, but in my eyes, your as much my godfather as Sirius was." Harry let out a contented sigh, a small but happy smile playing at his lips. "Thank you, for everything."

Remus let them enjoy a moment of companionable quiet before he slanted his amber eyes towards Harry. He waited until green met his worried, questioning gaze. "But why did you choose to do all of this? You've left the Horcruxes in the Ministry's hands, why not let them deal with everything else? You've put faith in some of your teachers and the Order, why not let them handle the war? You're allowed to give the responsibility to someone else, you don't have to carry it all. I hate that you've been forced to grow up too fast, but you're still so young, you should try and enjoy your childhood, or what's left of it. I am proud of you, so very proud, but I also want you to be safe, and able to live your life, cub."

"I could never have that, Moony," Harry replied, his voice wistful. "I could never have a normal childhood or life. This _is_ my life. I am destined to be a soldier, to kill Voldemort. I'm done fighting that destiny." He let out a breath, resting his head against the shoulder of the older man. "It's inevitable, and I'm damn well going to make sure I'm as prepared as I can be for the inevitable. I am going to war, Remus, no amount of wishful thinking or good intentions or pretending can change that. I don't want to die, and I don't want anyone else to die, either. Not if I can help it."

Remus wanted to argue, he really did, but nothing he could think of held any weight, even to his own ears. He ducked his head defeatedly, tightening his grip on the boy who was wise beyond his years. "You're right. The Grey Army was an excellent move and, unfortunately, I think it might be quite necessary. I've heard whisperings, and I think Hogwarts needs to be prepared. I hope that Dumbledore having access to the Ministry and the Order would be enough to defeat any evil that might come, but that may be too optimistic. I dread to think it, but you and your Army might be a much needed factor in this war."

The two sat in comfortable silence as they mulled over their thoughts, only half watching the chess game as it began drawing to a brutal close. The players remained elegantly posed, gracefully relaxed in their chairs as they directed their pieces, but their playful banter had taken a darker turn. A rather gruesome death threat hissed from the blonde's lips as Severus called his first check, his only response a slowly raised black eyebrow and a sarcastic, drawling, "There, there, Draco."

"If it's not about him being male, then why else are you struggling with our relationship, Remus?" Harry asked softly.

"He's just so…" Remus searched for the right way to sum up his confusion. "Slytherin. You hear the way he speaks to his own godfather? And I've heard the way he talks to you, too, you're always throwing insults at each other. I can never tell if you're on the brink of a fight, about to jump each other, or about to declare your undying love. I just don't understand it. Don't hate me for this, but I always thought you would end up with someone who's, well… _nice_."

Harry snorted in amusement. "Yeah, he's a total git," He agreed easily. "But he's exactly what I need. He's good for me. We might be a little strange and different, but that doesn't necessarily make us bad. I don't know how it works, and I don't really think it matters. We're just us, and that's all there is to it. I don't put much thought into it; if it works, it works, and I don't care for anything beyond that."

The brunette slowly stood up as the chest game ended, heading towards the players as Severus sat back, his arms crossed over his chest and amused black eyes locked on the seething form of Draco. Draco in turn gave his king a sharp flick, sending it tumbling across the board and making the other pieces scatter. Movement out of the corner of his eye had the blonde halting his grumblings, his fiery gaze swinging up to land on his approaching boyfriend.

Remus watched in stunned silence as hateful stormy eyes lit up the second they focused on Harry, his loss immediately forgotten. Draco stood up to meet him, his arms open in invitation. Taking the smaller boy by surprise, Draco pulled him tight as soon as he was within reaching distance, lifting him cleanly off his feet and spinning them around until loud giggles slipped past Harry's grinning lips and bounced around the room. Once Harry had been set back down Remus could see the bright, affectionate smile on Draco's face, and it never dropped as the two bickered about the mess that Harry liked to call hair. Remus shook his head, a small smile playing at his own lips. Maybe he didn't understand, but one day he might, and until then Harry was right; it didn't matter.

###

"Why him?" Severus murmured almost silently as he played chess with his godson. He titled his head in the direction of the quietly talking Remus and Harry at Draco's questioning look. When yet another white pawn hurtled off the board he allowed his voice to rise, "Your turn, unless you want to concede defeat now and save face."

"Why would I do that? I will not lose to your pathetic playing ability. You do know the goal is to win, right?" He sneered before dropping his volume, "Of course it's him. Wonderful, perfect Potter. Who else would be good enough for me? I _am_ amazing."

Severus snorted, shaking his head in amusement, but quickly fixed his features back into a scowl when he felt green eyes watching him. "Insufferable creature."

###

The last few lingering guests had left for the night, and only the Weasleys, Harry, Draco, and Fleur were left at the Burrow. Harry lay on his stomach on the floor before a cross-legged Bill, his hands planted on each of the redhead's knees. Bill was bent over, examining his handiwork closely as he painstakingly applied black polish to Harry's nails. A few whispered words from Harry earlier had had the twins pulling Bill into a quiet corner and attacking his hair, and the curse-breaker deemed this as appropriate revenge for the pigtails he now sported. His satisfaction had been lessened significantly when Harry had just shrugged and flopped down onto the carpet, wiggling his fingers expectantly.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Bill stated as he swiped the tiny brush over an index nail.

"Says the one who's got his tongue poking out in concentration," Harry quipped back with a grin. "Not that black isn't your colour, but I'm surprised you own this. Didn't think you had it in you."

Bill let out a bark of laughter, careful not to smudge his masterpiece, "It's Fleur's…but I think I could rock it."

Harry let his eyes fall to the girl in question, smiling fondly. She and Draco had commandeered the small radio and had put on an obscure station that played songs that only they seemed to know. They swayed slightly to the music as a rushing stream of French flowed between them, hands gesturing animatedly as they talked. "Your girlfriend better not steal my boyfriend," He joked.

"And your boyfriend better not steal my girlfriend, or else," Bill played along.

"Or else what? What brilliant plan of revenge have you come up with, as your last one was so successful." Harry's smirk grew into a cheeky grin, "Does it involve me and you hooking up on the rebound and becoming the ultimate power couple? You know, purely to show them that we're better off without them, obviously."

A deep, rumbling chuckle fell from weather chapped lips as Bill shook his head in amusement, "Sure, kid, why not."

Fleur stood up with a yawn and stretched tiredly yet elegantly. She called goodnight to the room before heading towards Harry and Bill as she made her way to the door.

"Tell her." Harry shot the eldest Weasley brother a mischievous look, egging him on when he sputtered indignantly, "Oh, come on, it'll be funny. Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

"Fine, but you're dealing with the repercussions," Bill murmured before reaching up to catch Fleur's hand as she neared. "Fleur, I'm leaving you for Harry."

The part-veela crouched down gracefully, ruffling Harry's hair before cupping his face and making him look up at her. "Ah, at least he's pretty." She stood fluidly, gave her boyfriend a quick kiss goodnight, and floated from the room.

"That…that was not the reaction I was expecting," Bill murmured, his eyes on the open doorway long after the blonde disappeared. "I know I should be relieved that our relationship is so strong, but I feel strangely disappointed."

Harry laughed at his puzzled friend before calling across the room to Draco, "Hey, prat."

"What do you want, Gryffindork?"

"I'm leaving you for Bill."

Draco nodded amicably, his bottom lip pushing out slightly in thought. "Send pictures. Sexy pictures."

The brunette returned his attention to Bill with a bright smile as the redhead's confusion was replaced by amusement. "Not the reaction you were expecting, either?" Bill laughed.

"No, that was exactly the reaction I was expecting," he replied happily. His gaze once again fell to his boyfriend, warm affection pulling up his lips as his eyes met grey filled with unguarded adoration. "I love you," He mouthed silently, grinning when Draco rolled his eyes but blew him a kiss in return before wondering off to join Ginny and the twins.

* * *

###

* * *

To Be Continued (within 5 days).

Happy Reading,  
Love,  
Bambi x


End file.
